Of Sweaty Socks and Orange Locks
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: It was a world where talents bloomed, dreams were crushed, friendships torn, and promises broken. She was a simple fool stumbling along, too stubborn to let things go, and she'd fight to get her friends back. "What are you doing?" "It's an ice cream. Don't tell me becoming an egotistical jerk made you forget that." Oc/?
1. And so they met and left

**Thank you ever so much for clicking on the little blue letters leading to my story! I've fallen in love with the amazingness that is KNB, and I couldn't resist. I'm a sucker for plot bunnies.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you,**

**A Marshmellowtime Productions...**

**I do not own KNB.**

* * *

**Of Sweaty Socks and Orange Locks**

Chapter One: So they met and left

* * *

"_Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard."_

_-"The Scientist" Coldplay_

* * *

"_Don't forge to pick up the milk. And write it down, you always forget. And you need to pick up Heishi's schoolwork. The house—"_

_Click. _A bright smile touched the girl's lips as she hung up her phone, shoving it into her pocket with a whistle. Pale ginger hair, border lining orange, fell a little pasts her shoulders as she swung the two plastic bags at her side, grinning brightly.

A single clump of dyed white hair framed her face like a fringe, and messy, unkempt bangs slid across her forehead, brushing past her eyes as she nearly skipped to the gym.

But as students of Teiko Middle strolled by, and a bird or two flutter past, chirping happily, all seemed peaceful. The sky was a bright, clear blue, and few fluffy clouds dotted the ongoing canvas. The sun was out, and a low breeze blew past, rustling the trees.

It was nice.

The girl took another step and jerked, her foot stomping on her own shoelace and sending the girl toppling to the ground with a cry of surprise.

Her knee scraped the floor first; her chin slamming into the ground after, and a few passing students flinched, wincing at the collision. After a moments pause, the girl slowly pulled herself up, rubbing her chin as she checked the bags. Seeing that the contents were alright, she shuffled around in her bag and let out a triumphant 'aha!' as she found a few bandages, patterned with different dogs.

With a pleasant smile, the gingerette slapped on two onto her knees, and checked to make sure the one on her elbow was still in place. A few students sweat dropped at the strange sight, and making sure she was well covered, the girl stood, white hoodie slumping around her shoulders as she grinned, continuing on her way.

She made it to the stairs before she tripped again, this time over the ledge.

The few students who had seen the ordeal shook their heads, praying for safety as the school safety hazard went on her merrily way.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" _Swish._

"I bet she tripped on her face again." _Pound._

"Ah~ I hope she didn't get lost..." _Squeak._

"I hope she got some sweets..." _Growl._

"Today is a bad day for Capricorn's." Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose, setting down the lucky item for today, a yellow cat plushie. "Reason would dictate that she most likely fell far more than usual today."

"Forget reason." Aomine watched as the basketball disappeared down the hoop. Dark blue eyes turned to the green haired shooter and he snorted. "She falls on her face everyday."

"Poor Inucchi." Kise shook his head sadly, patting a towel to his face. "If she keeps falling she'll scar that beautiful face of hers!"

Kuroko watched the gym door silently, deep blue eyes staring at the double doors as he waited for his childhood friend. Akashi's eyes didn't stray once as he dribbled a ball in his hand, staring before him. "She should be fired."

"Come on! Have some faith in Inu-chan!" Momoi snapped, looking up from her clipboard with a disapproving frown. "She always shows up."

"Late." Aomine rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders as he took a step back to do a layup. "Besides, she probably—"

"I'm here!" The double doors slammed open and eyes turned to the huffing figure in front of the door, a triumphant smile on their face. "And the snacks are okay!"

Oroka Shiroinu proudly held up the two plastic bags, one of which Murasakibara quickly headed towards, towering over the girl as he practically pawed at the bag filled with sweets. Momoi flashed Aomine a triumphant smirk, which he simply rolled his eyes at.

Midorima pushed up his glasses once more, examining the girl for a moment. "I assume you fell five times today?"

Oroka flinched, smile still in place as she handed the bag of sweets to Murasakibara, who smiled like a child as he eagerly took the bag. The large giant patted her head in thanks. "No stairs today though!"

"Liar." Akashi watched another ball swish through the net, and Oroka slumped slightly.

"You guys are too cruel..." Oroka mumbled, holding up the other plastic bag, filled with drinks and popsicles. "At least I kept the snacks in tact this time..."

"But Inucchi," Kise tugged at the girl's jacket sleeve, pouting slightly. "I was just telling them that you need to be more careful! You can't scar that beautiful face of yours!"

Light blue eyes blinked owlishly at the blonde. A wide smile split Oroka's face and she titled her head, tapping the thin scar that curved around her eye, pale and prominent. "I already did though—so it's fine!"

"It's not!" Kise exclaimed, looking worriedly at the girl before him as his eye twitched in disbelief. "Look at all the bandages!"

"They're puppies today." Kuroko commented quietly, and Oroka and Kise jumped, turning to the light blue haired shadow in surprise. Oroka's face quickly turned bright as she registered her friend, and she locked arms with the blue haired boy.

"I also got a new box of dinosaurs," Oroka shuffled through her bag and pulled out the slightly beaten box, cartoon dinosaurs on the cover. "And I also got one with ice cream patterns—isn't that cool?"

"There's something wrong with this." Kise muttered, sweat dropping at Kuroko's blank expression and Oroka's slightly ditzy one as she showed Kuroko the different bandages.

"There's something wrong if bandage patterns are cool." Aomine's eye twitched, and Momoi simply beamed, cheeks slightly flushing at the adorable scene before her.

_Tetsu-kun and Inu-chan are looking at bandages like kids~ _Momoi sighed happily, putting a hand to her cheek. _How cute!_

"You were late." Akashi was suddenly beside the girl, hand slipping into the bag as he pulled out a can of tea, blinking down at the ginger haired girl before him. "Shintaro was getting worried."

Midorima jerked around in shock, disbelief coloring his features. "I w-wasn't—"

"Only Momoi and Tetsuya have faith in me." Oroka sighed, shaking her head sadly. "I thought we were friends! Friends are supposed to trust each other!"

"You said that last week and nearly got hit by a car." Akashi popped the lid to his tea and Oroka flinched, caught.

"But Tetsuya was there!"

"The driver didn't even notice him."

"Ah—watch! I won't fall anymore today!" Oroka vowed, eyes narrowing in determination as she turned her chin upwards, meeting Akashi's gaze. "Watch!"

The red head's eyes narrowed, darkening slight at her tone and a brow arched smoothly. "Oh?"

The ginger paled, shrinking slightly under his gaze as she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her already messy hair. "Y-Yeah..."

"Fall two more times and you should be fine." Midorima reached into the bag and took out a can of milk tea. "Seven is Capricorn's lucky number today."

"If you fall you owe me food." Aomine piped up and Oroka chucked the energy drink at the blue haired boy. Aomine caught it easily and Oroka grinned, pale blue eyes glimmering.

"If I win you owe me ice cream!"

"Me too." Atsushi added, smiling dreamily at the thought of free ice cream.

"You shouldn't bet on that." Kuroko advised silently, and Oroka blinked, looking at him curiously. "You'll lose this bet."

"T-Tetsuya! You're supposed to be on my side, damn it!"

"I was being honest."

"Hah! Tetsu agrees with me." Aomine laid a large hand flat on her head, ruffling the orange hair. "Better get out your change, Oroka_mono_."

Oroka twitched at the familiar annunciation of her name and whirled around, trying in vain to swat at Aomine's hands. "I'm making you buy me a watermelon popsicle—and it's _Oroka_! Not _Orokamono_!"

Aomine's lips curled upwards in a smug smirk, and he pushed Oroka's head back, meeting her gaze for gaze as he lowered his head. "Hmm... What flavor should I get?"

"The day's still young!"

"I can help treat, if you'd like." Kuroko murmured, appearing beside the ginger haired girl, who jumped along with Aomine. "You used up your spare change at the arcade yesterday."

"Tetsuya! As my friend, you're bound by oath to keep my secrets!" Oroka cried, staring at her friend in disbelief. Kuroko blinked, glancing down at the floor and then back at her.

"I am?"

"Yes!"

Kuroko's impassive face scrunched up slightly, and he titled his head to the side. "Did I sign something?"

Aomine began to laugh, holding his stomach as Oroka slumped, jacket falling over her shoulder slightly as she shut her eyes. "Tetsuya... Don't you believe in me?"

"I believe in you, Inucchi!" Kise cried, leaping forward with arms outstretched toward the forlorn girl.

Oroka took a step to the side, and Kise blinked in shock, ramming into a laughing Aomine. The blue and blonde fell to the floor, Aomine shooting up angrily and Kise in annoyance as the two argued. The ginger grinned, stuffing her bandaged hands into her pockets. "Tetsuya, do you want to hang out after practice?"

Kuroko glanced to up to the unofficial errand girl of the Generation of Miracles and blinked slowly. His impassive face remained...impassive, and Oroka merely stood beside him, smiling brightly as she waited for an answer.

"How nice..." Momoi sighed, putting a finger to her lips slightly enviously. "To be able to ask so easily..."

"Why don't you ask to join?" Kise had appeared beside her, fixing his jersey as Aomine grumbled, watching the light haired boy and ginger haired girl. "They won't say no."

"I don't want to be the third wheel..." Momoi slumped, looking down in defeat. "They've known each other longer."

"Oi! Tetsu, Inu, let me come. I'm hungry." Aomine sluggishly sauntered towards the two and Momoi's head shot up in disbelief, eyes wide as the other two looked over to Aomine.

"That's fine."

"Mmkay."

"Then I want to come too~" Kise sang, headed towards the three with a model smile on his naturally bright face. "Where are we going today?"

"Are we getting snacks?" Atsushi murmured, towering over the four as they began to chat. Momoi blinked in disbelief at the scene before her, hair curling out of place at the sheer audacity these people had.

_But..._Her eyes began to water and she ran forward, tackling Oroka in a hug. _I want to go too! _"Inu-chan, let me come!"

"Midorima, are you coming too?" Oroka inquired, turning around with Momoi latched to her neck as she blinked at the dark green haired male. "It looks like everyone's going."

"I have no need." Midorima adjusted his glasses, and Oroka grinned, lips curling upwards in a crooked smirk.

"An antique shop opened up next door."

"...I'll go with you all till I reach the store."

"What about you, Akashicchi?" Kise glanced over Oroka's head where the red head stood; shuffling through papers Momoi had brought them. "Are you coming?"

"I'll leave it to you guys." Akashi waved the group off, turning around. "I want to get things done. Practice is over for today."

Oroka blinked at the red head as Momoi latched onto Kuroko, Kise following suite out the door, Atsushi munching on chips lowered his head at the door, and Midorima followed the group, yellow cat plushie in hand. The ginger haired girl watched Akashi's retreating form and tilted her head to the side.

"You're going to be left behind!" Aomine slung a heavy arm around her shoulder, causing her to stumble as he tugged her along with him. "Don't think you can run out on me."

"I wasn't." Oroka rolled her eyes, slipping her hands into her jacket pockets. The girl paused a moment, her feet moving along due to Aomine's arm. But pale blue eyes softened and she grinned at the red head's back.

"Don't work too hard!"

The doors to the gym swung shut, the gymnasium oddly silent without the large group. Akashi glanced at the papers in his hands, files and data Momoi had collected, and the corner of his lips tugged upwards.

* * *

"Melon flavor really is the best." Oroka shut her eyes in bliss, speaking around the watermelon shaped popsicle in her mouth.

"Is it?" Kuroko murmured, walking beside the girl as he ate a bit of the blue popsicle in his hands.

Oroka simply nodded, feeling sweet watermelon flavor on her tongue, crisp and sweet. Kuroko looked at his blue popsicle, the same color as his hair, and took a bite, blinking at the cold minty flavor. "I see."

Out of the group, she knew Kuroko the longest. They'd met when they were younger, and she considered him a close friend. She'd only gotten to know the others through Kuroko, though she'd met Aomine in class. Oroka glanced thoughtfully at the group around her.

She considered them all very dear friends of hers, and she'd like to think they thought the same. Kuroko had been her only friend first, but her world had expanded without her realizing it, and the rest had just filed through as if it were nothing.

"Hey." A heavy hand landed on top of her head, and the orange haired girl glanced up, meeting Aomine's dark face. "Keep spacing out and you're going to trip."

"At least it was in the snack isle." Atsushi yawned, popping two more chips into his mouth as he smiled slightly, a bag of snacks in his other hand.

"Honestly," Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Who trips over nothing?"

"Plenty of people!" Oroka snapped, pointing her slightly melted popsicle at the green haired boy, brandishing the new puppy band aids on her fingers. "It happens—and it wasn't air! My shoe laces were untied!"

Midorima blinked at the dripping ice cream in front of him and simply pushed up his glasses, meeting pale blues. "They're puppies again."

Oroka blinked, glancing to her fingers and grinning slightly. "They're cool, right?"

"Who cares?" Aomine swooped down and bit the top of her ice cream and Oroka's eyes grew wide as he simply chomped down on the icy treat while she held it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Oroka pulled what was left of her ice cream away and Aomine yawned, licking his lips.

"You took too long."

"It's melting again." Kuroko commented quietly and Oroka jerked in surprise, licking around the treat to keep it from dripping.

Her pocket began to vibrate and she grumbled, fumbling with her free hand as she held the popsicle towards Kuroko. "Tetsuya—don't let it melt!"

The pale blue haired boy blinked, and dutifully licked around the ice cream while Oroka glanced at the caller I.D. Momoi froze, eyes wide and cheeks flushing at the sight of Kuroko licking Oroka's ice cream. The pink haired girl's eyes began to swirl in confusion.

_It's Oroka's, but Aomine ate some...a three way indirect kiss?_

"M-Momoicchi?" Kise exclaimed at the pink haired girl's sudden flush as she nearly fell to the ground.

_Miya Shiroinu._

Oroka stared at the caller I.D for a moment, contemplating in her head whether or not to answer to her monster of a mother. And then finally with a bright smile, she clicked the off button to her phone and returned to eating her nearly devoured popsicle. "Thanks, Tetsuya!"

"Hmm." Kuroko resumed eating his own ice cream and Kise shot upwards, having helped Momoi up.

"Why don't we go to the arcade?" The blonde model proposed, and the group blinked at him owlishly.

"I only came for the shop."

"I don't think they have snacks..."

"I'll go if Tetsu-kun does!"

"You'll only get pummeled."

"I don't particularly care."

"I'm broke."

"Come on guys!" Kise cried, tugging at Oroka's sleeve. The ginger haired girl sweat dropped, wondering why he chose her of all people. "We have to hang out! Let's play DDR again! I'm tired of just being ignored!"

"You'll just beat everyone you copy cat."

"Then a shooting game—it's the arcade!" Kise pleaded, shaking Oroka around. The girl blinked dizzily and Kuroko swiftly detached the girl from the blonde, propping Oroka up carefully as she regained her bearings. "Please!"

"I don't see...why not." Oroka murmured dazedly, eyes swirling as Kuroko blinked calmly.

"I don't mind."

"Then let's go!" Kise grabbed Kuroko's arm, pulling him forward. "To the arcade!"

"Please don't drag me."

"Ah! Be gentle with Tetsu-kun!" Momoi cried, running after the two. Atsushi glanced to his snacks and shrugged, following languidly after the three. Midorima simply grumbled under his breath, following after the four, intent on going home. Aomine yawned, tagging along, and Oroka waited as they were all before her.

Her pale blue eyes watched the group of friends for a moment, smiles and shouts coming from them—whether annoyed or joyous, there was life. Her eyes softened and she rocked back onto her heels, feeling her lids lower as a rush of affection filled her at the sight of her friends.

Her phone felt heavy in her pocket, and some part of her mind whispered that she should call back and make up an excuse, but at the moment, she didn't care. Her world wasn't perfect—rarely anyone's was, and before Kuroko it had just been her and her brothers.

But now her world was brimming with people she cared about. And that was as close to perfect as her world would get.

"Oroka." Her head snapped up, meeting Kuroko's thoughtful gaze despite his calm face. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, I just spaced out." She grinned, punching her head lightly. "Hahaha, my bad!"

"You'll get left behind!" Aomine called, and Momoi glanced back, flashing a bright smile.

"Come on, Inu-chan!"

Oroka blinked and then grinned, shoving aside all worries as she ran ahead to catch up with the group, eyes shining.

She wanted these days to last forever.

_But they wouldn't._

* * *

Oroka's eyes followed the ball as Aomine dribbled it with ease, weaving in and out of the defense—one, two, three—past three players already as he headed for the net.

Her chest filled with pride at the sight of her friends, her team as they played, scoring point after point to secure the win. She glanced over to where Kuroko moved deftly through the players, unnoticed and ready. A smile graced her lips as she stood a few feet from the line, watching carefully.

_Something..._

The smile on her face twitched, and Oroka paused, brows creasing slightly as she watched them play before her.

_Why is it..._

Kise shot past one of the players, snatching the ball and jumping upwards. The ball swished through the net and the team jogged back, preparing to defend.

Her frown deepened as confusion filled her, not sure why she was suddenly filled with so much unease. Oroka shook her head, fingers brushing over the various band aids on her hand as if for comfort.

She glanced to the scoreboard.

91 to 32.

They nearly tripled to the score.

The ginger watched the game, wiping away the frown and replacing it instead with a smile as Momoi conversed with the coach beside her. Everything was fine—the fourth quarter was nearly over and the win was for sure theirs.

"Go, Tetsuya!" Oroka cupped her hands, cheering on her friends. "Go, Akashi! You can do it, Midorima! Come on, Kise! Go—start moving Murasakibara! Go, Ao—"

"Hey, Inu!" Oroka's eyes widened as Aomine appeared beside her, dribbling the ball with one hand and blocking another player with his other. A wide grin stretched across his lips as he stood beside the line, moving to keep the ball out of the other's grip.

Disbelief filled her at the action and her eyes darted to the player trying to snatch the ball from Aomine, eyes burning as sweat dripped down his face. The struggle was clear and she jerked back to Aomine, shocked that he was taking this so casually. "Aomine! You're in the middle of a game—we can talk after—"

"Eh? Have you been watching the game?" Aomine smirked, spinning around and dribbling before her again, looking nonchalant. "There's only a few minutes left."

Oroka glanced back to the player guarding Aomine, and her eyes widened at the look of frustration and humiliation on his face, eyes burning as he struggled helplessly to steal the ball out of the dark haired boy's hands.

_This..._

"What ice cream should I get today?" Aomine grinned, the player's eyes widened and his arms slumped. Oroka watched, feeling something within her twist as a dead look came into his eyes, and the struggle for the ball was weak, lifeless.

_This isn't..._

"Aominecchi!" Kise cried indignantly, and Oroka watched in disbelief as he came over, guarding his own person to talk to them. "Stop deciding things on your own!"

"Ah? Who asked you?"

"Aominecchi, you're cruel!"

Oroka froze, staring at the two before her in utter disbelief. Her eyes glanced over to Kuroko, who stood, eyes wide at the sight, and she felt something within her snap.

"Hey! You two are still in a game!" Momoi was beside her, eyes wide with shock and Oroka inwardly thanked the girl. "Get back!"

"Really..." Aomine tsked and Kise broke away from his player, setting a screen as Aomine whirled around and shot. The ball made it in with ease, adding a swish to the basket. Oroka could only stare in confusion as the dark blue haired boy turned around, smirking. "The only one who can beat me is me, you know."

_What..._

Aomine?

Oroka was silent and the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game. Momoi stood stiff beside her, and the ginger felt her arms lower, hanging at her sides as she watched the other team group up.

They looked dead.

_They'd been crushed._

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Kise cheered, jogging over and glancing to the red head beside him. "Can we, Akashicchi?"

"I suppose so. You guys did well today." Akashi smirked and Kise grinned, grabbing a towel and wiping his face.

Oroka stood beside the court, unable to register the team beside her as she watched the defeated team, unable to take her eyes off their broken expressions.

_They didn't just lose._

Her eyes flickered back to the score.

96 to 32.

_They were played with._

"Shiroinu?" Oroka blinked, glancing over to Midorima who stood a little ways from her, watching her curiously.

"Ah, my bad." The ginger grinned, tilting her head to the side. "I just spaced out, hahaha."

"You never change." Aomine scoffed, taking a sip of water as he threw a towel towards Atsushi.

"Inucchi, did you see that?" Kise grinned, latching onto her arm, and she looked up at him in confusion as he beamed. "We tripled their score!"

The image of their broken faces flickered through her mind and Oroka froze, unable to meet Kise's gaze as she stared at the floor—anything besides the people before her.

_This doesn't... This seems..._

"Isn't this great? We're unbeatable!" Kise continued, and Oroka felt her thoughts dissolve as images of spending time with these people came to mind. They were her friends—they made her world right, everything was fine.

_Liar._

"Great job, guys!" Oroka flashed a grin at Kise, reaching up on her tip toes to pat his head. "You were amazing!"

"Of course!" Aomine smirked, taking the towel Momoi offered him.

"These games are getting easier." Atsushi yawned and Oroka froze at the statement.

A head of pale blue hair passed her and Oroka turned, a smile touching her lips as she opened her mouth to congratulate her friend. But as Kuroko walked past, she felt the words die on her lips as he moved swiftly past, not a word leaving him.

Her eyes followed her friend, something cold settling into her stomach as her body became numb. This wasn't right... Something about all of this seemed wrong, and she suddenly realized—

"Let's go!" Kise tugged Oroka along and the girl blinked as he grinned, the rest of the team following after. "I heard there's a new flavor this time!"

Oroka felt a grin touch her lips and she followed after the group, beaming as they left the court and the losing team behind without a second thought.

She suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Kuroko smile in a long time.

* * *

"Wow! This is Teiko!"

"These kids—these guys are monsters!"

"This game was theirs from the start!"

_We won._

The crowds cheering filled her ears, buzzing and thrumming with excitement. There was the squeak of basketball shoes, the thump of the ball, the noise echoing throughout the stadium. Shouts followed by, but Oroka remained rooted to her spot beside the bench, unable to move.

Kuroko wasn't beside her to share her thoughts; he'd been sent to the infirmary after the injury the other team had given him.

But at that moment she wanted him more than ever.

111 to 11.

_The scores match. _A voice in her mind whispered, and she felt herself slipping as everything fell into place. _What a coincidence._

No.

They'd controlled this game from the start.

_We won._

Oroka glanced to her teammates as they walked off the court, barely even affected. She stiffened and she whirled around to the other team, knowing one of the players from years back, when it was just her and Kuroko. He'd been so positive even though they lost—so he must be...

She froze, eyes growing wide at the sight of her old friend and his teammates. Something within her quietly slipped away at their broken faces. These weren't the faces of losers.

They'd given up completely.

_We won._

The crowd was cheering, and she heard a voice go over the speakers, announcing the win.

_They're all are so strong now._

"We even set it up for them," Aomine walked past her, flashing her a smirk. "Man, what a disappointment."

"That was barely anything!" Kise chuckled, and Oroka let a grin touch her lips as she beamed at her teammates, letting them walk past.

"We won!" Oroka grinned, and Midorima scoffed.

"Of course."

_I'm so proud of them._

"Hurry up when you're done." Akashi said, walking swiftly past without a single glance back.

"Okay."

Oroka stood there, smiling brightly as the sound of their footsteps faded past. But that was long gone from her mind now, and she could only struggle with so many thoughts at once.

She'd felt the familiar words rest on her lips, but for some reason, they wouldn't leave. It was as if all feeling had left her as they strolled by, her friends, now such great and talented players.

_Drip._

"Eh?" Oroka blinked, smiling in confusion as she reached up with bandaged finger tips, brushing her face and feeling the water drip down. "I'm... Why would I be—"

The tears came freely now, streaming down her face as Oroka's smile broke, her face contorting into one of confusion and pain as she felt her hands shake as she tried to wipe them away. "Everyone tried their best, so I shouldn't..."

_Liar._

A sob escaped her lips, and she felt her legs begin to shake as she threatened to fall over. A pain struck her, fierce and deep and she hugged herself, unable to stop the tears spilling over and hitting the floor.

_You guys..._

"Why?" She held her hands to her chest, clutching it as the images flashed by, over and over.

"_It wasn't even a game."_

"_The only one who can beat me is me."_

"_Ah, what a bore."_

"I don't..." Oroka sobbed, wanting nothing more than to crawl away and hide, forget she'd ever seen any of this. These were her friends—the ones she'd grown to love, how could they change—

_This isn't right._

"Oroka."

Her eyes snapped open and she shot up at the familiar voice, looking through tear stained eyes at the pale haired boy before her. She blinked, tears falling from the corners as Kuroko stood before her, a look of agony on his face.

Oroka froze, remembering what was on the line with this game. The promise Kuroko had made to his friend, to their friend from so long ago.

And she remembered the look of agony on Ogiwari's face.

Her heart broke and she stumbled forward, Kuroko met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and Oroka sobbed, feeling her friend's shoulders shake with his own cries.

"It hurts..." Kuroko murmured, clutching tighter onto her, and Oroka gripped his shirt, feeling drops of water hit her as Kuroko shook. "What is this...? This isn't... This isn't victory, is it?"

It hurt her to hear her friend so broken, so beaten. Kuroko was steady, he'd always been. But now her foundations were shaking along with him, and the world she'd struggled so hard to keep together began to fall apart.

Kuroko held onto her as she cried. She felt so stupid though, not even knowing what she was crying about.

_They're not the same._

A hole tore open in her chest, deeper than she could've ever imagined, and she held onto Kuroko as if he were the only thing keeping her rooted to this world. She cried for the first time in years—she didn't like crying, she was better at keeping up a happy face, after all these years, it was the only thing she could do.

But now that didn't even matter.

"I don't know anymore." Kuroko whispered, and she felt his shoulders shake as he hugged her tighter. "What is victory then, Oroka? This can't be it..."

_No. _She thanked all the blessings she had, which weren't many, that Kuroko was here—that he was still _Kuroko_. Her Tetsuya. Because if he'd been the same as those five—those friends of theirs—then her world would have _really _fallen apart. He was still the same boy with no presence, practically able to disappear...

_Disappear._

"I don't get it either." Oroka felt something stir in her mind. She couldn't stand here and watch them all fall, she couldn't see the same thing that happened to her before happen again.

She couldn't watch a repeat of her family happen to her friends.

_Disappear...?_

Oroka felt the sobs die away, but she still felt tears streak down her face. She stared hard at the ground, all those days after school, the practices, everything—_them_, kept running through her mind, and her heart was slowly breaking as her mind came to a decision.

She couldn't watch.

"Hey, Tetsuya." Kuroko paused and Oroka turned her head upwards. Kuroko's body went rigid and his eyes wide as Oroka offered him a sad smile, a lost smile as tears fell down her face and onto the floor.

"Help me disappear."

_I didn't get to tell them good job._

* * *

"I won't be gone long, I promise."

Oroka shuffled through her bag, pulling out several papers, as well as her new phone number, and handed them to Kuroko, who took them silently, shuffling through. "Hiro said he'd take me in—honestly, he doesn't know when to stop."

"Your brother is very kind." Kuroko offered, and Oroka smiled, setting her bag in her lap as she gazed out at the school before her.

They sat, looking out at Teiko's campus. Class had already started, but the two had both stopped worrying about that long ago. It was empty, leaving them free to mull over their thoughts. One conflicted, the other worried.

"He said he'll take me all around." Oroka added, a grin brightening her face. "And mom and dad can't say a thing. I feel bad about leaving Heishi though." Her eyes lowered, and she leaned against her friend, shutting her eyes.

"I feel even worse about leaving you."

Kuroko paused, staring down at the papers in his hands—her flight schedule out of Japan and to where her older brother was traveling at the moment. They were the papers that would take away a person he'd kept dear to him for a long time, the ones that would take away his friend, and the only other person who stood a chance with him to get the others to see again.

"_Tetsuya, help me disappear."_

Kuroko though silent, was a lot of things. At times he could consider himself selfish, and as much as he wanted someone else to stand beside him, to have someone to lean on—someone he knew wouldn't change, he couldn't keep her here. That would be too cruel to make her see the same thing happen twice, only to different people.

She was too important for him to be selfish.

No matter how much he was hurting.

Oroka didn't want to leave. She felt cruel, selfish leaving her closest friend behind, but it was all she could do. Kuroko had been the rock she needed when she realized that the perfect world she had finally constructed had fallen apart at the seams, and the rainbow that seemed to always be over her disappeared.

She was a coward.

_Orokamono._

_Yeah, Aomine is right. _Her eyes shut and she gritted her teeth. _I am a fool._

"I understand." Kuroko placed a hand on her head, and Oroka glanced up to her friend, feeling her heart clench as he gazed back at her, smiling softly, the way Kuroko could, the faintest twitch of his lips. "I will miss you though."

"Me too." Oroka shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kuroko, feeling his arms slowly wrap around her as well. "I'll be back when the new year starts—keep in touch with me, alright?"

Kuroko nodded, and Oroka smiled, the weight on her chest a little lighter as she sat back and began rifling through her bag. "Do me a favor, would you?"

Kuroko blinked and Oroka set a box in his hands, cartoon puppies and orange stars on the band aid patterns. He glanced up and she smiled, cupping her hands over his. "Hang onto these for me. When I get back I think I'll need a few."

Kuroko gazed down at the box and inclined his head, setting it down. "I will."

"Thank you, Tetsuya." Oroka murmured. "For everything."

Kuroko paused for a moment, and slowly, he turned to look at his friend before him. "Can we make a promise?"

Oroka blinked in surprise, not used to hearing words like that from Kuroko. But the look on his face kept her from saying anything else, besides, she owed him. "Of course."

"When you get back, let's promise to make them see."

Oroka froze and Kuroko met her gaze with his own, and she suddenly realized the difference between her and her friend. Kuroko had found his own way—and he believed this was what he had to do to fix them. Maybe not yet, but surely he would.

She simply chose to turn tail and run.

Her lips trembled, but a smile graced her lips and Oroka nodded, clasping his hands in her own. "I promise."

The ginger haired girl stood, pale blue eyes ablaze as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Kuroko gazed at her for a moment and she turned, flashing him a bright smile. "I won't say goodbye because we'll see each other again. So just bye, okay?"

Kuroko's lips turned upwards, the slightest bit. "Yes."

Oroka froze, feeling her eyes threaten to water, and she turned her head away, gazing ahead of her. "Bye, Tetsuya."

"Bye, Oroka."

* * *

"Hmm? Inucchi isn't here today again?" Kise blinked at the empty seat, throwing a smile to the girls crowding the door before slipping into his desk, next to the empty one. "She must be sick..."

"Ah, probably finally tripped and really hurt herself." Aomine scoffed, glancing to the seat and away. She'd be back the next day, as happy and clumsy as ever.

Kuroko was silent, gazing at the desk for a moment as well. Oroka wasn't sick, but she was far away by now, most likely out of the country. And she'd texted him the other night saying that she and her brother were headed to Europe first.

"We should visit her." Kise proposed offhandedly, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't think Akashi would mind if we missed practice today."

"Who needs it anymore?" Aomine yawned, and his eyes flickered to the seat once more before looking away, he had other things on his mind. "Satsuki hasn't heard from her either."

Kuroko stared hard at his desk, staying silent.

It wasn't until a week later that the group found out that their errand girl was more than sick, and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get her to answer.

It wasn't till a few weeks before graduation, around the time that Kuroko started skipping school that they realized she had disappeared without a word to any of them.

She'd left.

* * *

_**Seirin Private Academy...**_

"Join the Shogi club!"

"The literature club is supreme! Come join!"

"Baseball is the number one sport!"

Students crowded about, chatter and shouts and laughter filling the air as the opening day for the school came to life. Students of all sorts advertised for their clubs, promoting things from cooking to paranormal investigation.

Friends reunited, new bonds were made, and the air was alive.

_So this is Seirin_. Scuffed up sneakers hit the cement as pale blues gazed around in wonderment. _It's bigger than Tetsuya described._

Phone in hand in case her friend called, the young girl wove her way in and out of the crowds, being careful not to step on any shoes in case she'd trip and get trampled. Squeezing through one particular bunch, she let out a sigh of relief, gazing around.

"_I can't wait."_

The text would've been read far more enthusiastic for anyone else, but this was Kuroko, and her friend wasn't the type. A grin touched her lips and pale blue eyes narrowed in determination as she placed her hands on her hips, eyes alight with a fire she hadn't possessed before.

_No more, right?_

"I'M BACK JAPAN!"

The few students that had been around flinched, looking at the bright orange haired girl with wide eyes. Thoughts of the strange girl floated around, but she was oblivious. A huge grin plastered itself on her face as she walked on, headed to where Kuroko had said to meet when she finally got here.

_I won't run away anymore._

Oroka's eyes shone and her grin widened.

"Time to fulfill my promise, Tetsuya."

And thus, she took her first step forward.

And stepped on her other shoe lace, causing her to trip and fall over, face slamming into the ground as she let out a low groan.

_One way to start._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I at first wanted this to be during Teiko, but decided to save that for a later date. But nonetheless, I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter of SSAOL! It means a lot that you checked it out, and I hope that it was nice to read!**

**If you'd like, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Marshmellowtime-**

**-OUT!**


	2. ready to start the journey

**Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback!**

**You guys rock. :D**

**I do not own KNB.**

* * *

**Of Sweaty Socks and Orange Locks**

Chapter Two: ready to start the journey

* * *

"_Ato sukoshi shitara mou koko ni wa moderenai no ni..._

It wasn't even long ago and yet we can no longer go back to it...

_Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo kimi ni uchi akerutoshitara nante_

The feelings I couldn't even express in words, how could I tell them to you honestly?

_(Tsutaeyou) Saisho de saigo_

I wanted to do so, from the beginning to the end."

_-"Goodbye Memories" Supercell_

* * *

"_Basketball club?" Pale blue eyes met deep blue, and the ginger haired girl eyed her friend curiously. "You want to join?"_

"_Yes." Kuroko watched as she idly doodled on her paper. It was already the first day of class for their new Middle School, and she wasn't paying attention. "It looks fun."_

"_It is." Oroka sighed, unable to deny the fact about the troublesome sport. "I heard this school is pretty good, Teiko wins a lot—could you pass me a pen?"_

_Kuroko handed his childhood friend a pen and watched as she inked the paper. "I'm aware."_

"_Hmm..." Polka dot band aids wrapped around her fingers and Oroka eyed her newest masterpiece, an elaborate drawing of their new teacher, mustache and belly in detail. "If you want, it sounds cool."_

_Kuroko was silent, somewhat at peace to know his friend didn't think the idea outrageous or dumb. Though as the blue haired boy stared down at the flyer in his hands, he gazed at the picture for a moment._

"_You could try out to if you'd like."_

_The pen blotted the paper a little longer than necessary, and Oroka blinked at the paper in surprise, registering the suggestion. Kuroko watched her silently, and slowly, a small smile stretched across her lips. Leaning back in her chair, her eyes softened._

"_I'm fine." She'd like to believe she was only imagining it when her right arm throbbed painfully at the words. "Besides."_

_Pale blue met deep blue and she grinned._

"_I'd rather watch you play!"_

* * *

"_I'm meeting up with the basketball team."_

"Eh? Oh, then where's the gym?"

"_Towards the right side, it's a large building, you shouldn't miss it." _Kuroko paused on the other line for a moment. _"You should ask for help."_

"I can find it easy!" Oroka stumbled, nearly tripping over a dip in the ground. Safely avoiding a fall she grinned at the phone, even if he couldn't see it. "I'll be there in a little bit—show what you're made of, okay?"

"_It's the first day."_

"You have to hit the ground stumbling, right?"

"_Running."_

"As long as you're moving!" Oroka glanced from left to right, blinking curiously at the new part of the school. She'd barely managed to lock down on where her classes where, but now she had to find the gym too? _Tetsuya might be right... _"Good look, Tetsuya!"

"_Thank you, Oroka."_

The ginger haired girl waited to the line hung up and then pocketed her phone, shoving her hands deep into her baggy white jacket as she glanced about, dyed white fringe brushing to the side.

She'd talked to Kuroko about whether or not to wear the uniform—seeing that she tripped often, back at Teiko the teachers had understood when she switched out the skirt for pants. Though it was also a plus since she hated the swishy things. So she'd settled with slim pants and the top of the girl's uniform, hidden beneath her jacket.

She'd had a bit of trouble with her hair though. The teachers didn't buy a natural orange head, and the white fringe she'd dyed didn't help. Kuroko was lucky though, since he was barely noticed no one gave him trouble.

_There was some crazy guy with red hair too..._ Oroka sighed, shoulders slumping as she brushed the ginger hair aside. _I should show them a picture from Teiko... They can't argue with that..._

Oroka paused, staring down at the ground with a small smile on her face as her fingers curled slightly.

_I wonder how they've been... _Her brows furrowed. They should be eating well—Kise was a model, so he had to look out for his figure, Akashi would be fine, Midorima too, but Atsushi and Aomine would probably slack off. But then again, Momoi would look after Aomine, and from what Kuroko had told her, she would stick to his side like glue at their school.

She stumbled once more, nearly tripping another student as well. Bowing a quick apology she hurried on, headed to where Kuroko had told her to go. _I've been gone so long and I still worry..._

_Are they still the same?_

No more running away, right?

Oroka's eyes hardened in determination and she huffed, squaring slim shoulders and trudging onwards. She'd made a promise to Kuroko, and she'd be damned if she let him down. Those guys would get a piece of her mind!

Her foot caught on the sidewalk edge and she blinked, face slamming into the floor with a loud _thud. _A few students witnessed the fall and winced, watching as the ginger girl quickly stood, brushing herself off and gazing around the school, a fire in her eyes.

_...where was the gym again?_

* * *

"Alright," Riko's eyes narrowed and she felt a trail of sweat drip down her face, not sure how to react to having one of the Generation of Miracles players right before her own eyes—who was this guy? "Take off your shirt."

Kuroko blinked, startled for a moment. But seeing that the other first years had done the same, he slowly tugged his shirt off, Riko's eyes scanning over him instantly.

"Tetsuya!" All eyes in the gym blinked and heads turned as a figure burst through the double doors, a head of bright orange standing out amongst the usual blacks and brown. "I finally made it—woah!"

A few of the players winced as she tripped on her shoe, and stumbled a few steps, arms swinging out to keep her balance. Kuroko blinked in faint surprise as Oroka managed not to trip, but surely managed to cause a bit of a scene as she stood grinning at him. "I'm not late right?"

"No." Kuroko sighed slightly, though a bit proud she'd managed to find the gym. "You're fine."

"Who's she?" Hyuga glanced over to his fellow teammates who shrugged, Koganei's eyes blinking curiously at the ginger haired girl.

"A fan?"

"I'm sure we have none." Izuki muttered, and then blinked, scribbling in his book. "Fan... Fanatic?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting—" Oroka started and then blinked as well, noticing that her friend was now shirtless, along with several other boys. "Anything..."

There was a moment of silence and Oroka beamed, turning around to Riko. "This is the basketball club...right?"

"...Yes." Riko blinked, still confused as to who this girl was and why she was here. Oroka paused for a moment before grinning.

The orange haired girl turned on her heel, looking at Kuroko questioningly. "Hey, Tetsuya, you sure about this place?"

Riko flinched, realizing that the girl was getting the wrong idea and her cheeks flushed slightly. "W-Wait a moment—"

"I'm sure." Kuroko answered calmly, and the girl blinked, frowned a bit, and then smiled brightly, nodding her head. With a quick turn she faced Riko, spotting her whistle and then grinning brightly.

"You must be the coach, right?" Oroka questioned, and Riko blinked for the umpteenth time that day, slightly baffled as she nodded.

"Y-Yes."

"My name is Oroka Shiroinu." The ginger gave a small salute, standing beside Kuroko. "I'm a first year here and I came from Teiko, working with the basketball team."

_This girl? _Riko's brows furrowed as her eyes dipped up and down, taking the slightly ditzy looking girl into appearance. _No way could she have been a player, despite her build... I could've sworn they already had a manager though... Maybe that's her?_

"Aida. Aida Riko." Riko shook the girl's hand, keeping her face neutral, but not denying the curiosity about this girl. _She's here for Kuroko... Does she know the Generation of Miracles? _"How can we help you? If you'd like to join, you have to fill out..."

"Oh, no," Oroka blinked, waving her hands with a sheepish smile. "I'm not trying to be a player, I was wondering if I could apply for a position on your team though."

"Then?" Riko prompted, and Oroka beamed, tilting her head to the side with a crooked grin.

"I'd like to be your errand girl."

...

...

...

"Hah?"

"I have lots of experience!" Oroka added, eyes shining brightly as she grinned. "That's what I did back in middle—I guess I helped manage too...Should I ask to be manager then? Oh, well—either one is fine! I'm just pretty good at getting things done!"

Riko stared at the girl, baffled with the sudden request. _Errand girl? Who would want such a low position? _"Errand girl?"

"Water girl, lackey, public representative, whichever I suppose." Oroka waved her hand, grinning the whole time. "I prefer errand girl I guess, since that's what I'm used to hearing. I'm a hard worker and I always get things done, I promise!"

"Hey, has this ever happened before?" Koganei whispered, leaning over towards Hyuga and Mitobe, who glanced back towards him. "I mean, I wouldn't mind, she's kinda cute—"

"Cute coaches..." Izuki muttered, scribbling more notes. Hyuga twitched, smacking the male on the head before turning back to Koganei.

"This hasn't happened before..." The glasses wearing male frowned, gazing at the girl before them. "But I'm sure we can't just have anyone be our errand girl—_manager_. Riko somewhat handles both..."

"Then wouldn't it be helpful?" Izuki looked thoughtful. "She could help Riko with most of the minor stuff, leaving her time with things more important."

"We don't even know her though!" Hyuga murmured, brows furrowing. "If we did that with everyone that came around who knows who'd we let on?"

"Why?" Riko inquired, narrowing her eyes slightly as she examined the girl before her. _I'd be thrilled to have someone help out... But out of nowhere..._

Oroka blinked, smiling languidly. "Well, for one, my friend Tetsuya over here wants to join, and I'd like to be able to help out. But with that," Her eyes flickered, and Riko blinked, catching the soft expression that flittered through pale blues. "I think this is a great team—I'd love to be able to do what I can for you guys."

_She's honest. _Riko frowned, not sure how to deal with the situation. _I don't sense anything ulterior motives..._

"I promise to do my best!" Oroka vowed, holding her hand out to Riko. The auburn hair girl paused, spotting the band aids around her hands.

_So many... _Riko couldn't help but wonder how she got all of them and Oroka blinked, as if catching onto her train of thoughts. "I like food or animal patterns best, but these were cool—I have dinosaurs too!"

Riko watched in surprise as she shuffled around, holding out the unused band aids. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Riko stared at the band aids, and then at the girl in front of her, beaming brightly.

The upperclassmen watched their coach's reaction carefully, waiting for her verdict on the strange girl.

Riko's body stiffened, and her eyes seemed to grow stars as twinkles appeared, a pink flush appearing around her cheeks.

_C-Cute!_ Riko resisted the urge to hug the girl. _She's like the little sister I've never had—another girl would be nice on the team... Ah, but I can't let random people on... I know! _Riko smirked, proud of herself as she folded her arms over her chest. "Alright then, I accept your request."

_She's a sucker. _The second years thought in unison, gazing at their slightly pleased looking coach.

Oroka blinked in surprise, and Kuroko slumped ever so slightly, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It was lucky for the two that Riko had the same mindset as Momoi when it came to people like Oroka. _She may be slightly disappointed though... Oroka isn't very feminine..._

"Really?" Oroka grinned, bowing slightly. "Thank you very much, Riko! I promise to work my hardest; I won't let this team down!"

_Not ever._

"That's good to hear," Oroka blinked as Riko's smirk tugged upwards as she nodded. "I'll have a test set up for you later on to see if you're qualified for the position. But for now, you can stay."

_A test? _Oroka shrugged, nodding her head. _Fair enough._

"The hell?" A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and Oroka blinked as she was pulled backwards slightly, and a large body, tough and muscular filled her vision as a head of deep red hair appeared. "Are we done with this? I thought this was practice?"

_Not as red as Akashi's. _Oroka found herself comparing, though she quickly shook the thought and frowned, a slightly amused look coming onto her face. _Somehow he reminds me of someone..._

"He's right." Riko coughed into her hand, taking one last glance at Kuroko and turning, facing her clipboard. "Then we'll start practice now—Shiroinu-chan, you can wait by the bleachers and watch if you'd like."

"Oh, thanks." Oroka smiled appreciatively, nodding to Kuroko. Though she couldn't help but glance back to the hulking and angry-appearing red head. To her surprise, her gaze was met with dark fiery red eyes. The two gazed at each other for a moment and Oroka found herself smiling softly.

The red head blinked, looking startled for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he scowled, turning away. Oroka grinned, turning away and flashing Kuroko a supportive smile, but unable to shake off the amusing thought.

_They're kind of alike._

* * *

"Really..." Oroka let out a rueful sigh, running her fingers through her mess of hair as she glanced to the papers in her hands. "Who gives homework the first day? Ah...better do my best though, Tetsuya will picture me again..."

The orange haired girl smiled brightly, lousily shoving the papers into her bag without much care. _He said he'd walk me to my new apartment later, so he should be by the front..._

Before she could take off though, her feet slowed to a halt at the towering figure before her. Oroka blinked curiously, recognizing the deep red hair and stiff shoulders—muscular body like that of a wild animal.

_I don't think I ever got his full name. _Oroka frowned. _I think he's in the class with Tetsuya and me... _"Hey!"

The redhead paused, turning around with a slightly crushed juice box in his hand. He blinked at the orange haired girl before his eyes widened slightly before. "You."

She was struck with how similar he was to Aomine for a moment, but she gently nudged the thought away, meeting up with everyone again was far too soon for her. "You're on the basketball team too, right? With Tetsuya—"

"Don't lump me with that loser." His reply was flat, straightforward, and it made Oroka stare at him in surprise as he glared slightly. "Who are you anyway? You messed up practice."

"My bad," Oroka looked thoughtful, glancing at the floor before back to him. "I figured that was as good a time as any to ask—sorry about that."

The redhead looked startled by the reply and slightly confused, brows furrowing at how easily she was willing to accept that. But Oroka was far past that and she smiled warmly, holding a band aid covered hand out. "I'm Oroka Shiroinu; it's nice to meet you."

The redhead twitched slightly at her last name, a slightly pale look flickering across his face at _inu_, but it quickly cleared over when he gazed at her hand, blinking dully. Oroka continued to smile and he blinked once more, eyes slumping into a lazy glare.

"Are you an idiot or something?"

Oroka smiled, tilting her head. "Huh?"

"All those band aids," His eyes narrowed and he scoffed, looking to the side. "You probably trip over your own feet. Man, no wonder you're friends with that guy."

Oroka watched curiously as the redhead stood from where he was leaning against the window, moving to stand in front of her. "Well, what do you want? You here to—"

"You know, you could've been a tiger in you past life."

...

...

...

"What?"

Oroka smiled, and the redhead's brows furrowed at the warm look on her face. "Your air I guess, it just feels like it. You actually remind me—"

_Forget being an idiot. _The redhead's eye twitched, watching as the smile remained on her face as Oroka beamed up at him, unfazed by his rude demeanor. _This chick is on a whole other level of idiot._

"I'd just like to know your name though." Oroka prompted again, and pale blue met crimson, her eyes softening slightly.

He blinked once more, eyes widening slightly in surprise. He would've told anyone else off by now, but he took into consideration that this was a girl—he had to be a little nice or something right? _Ah, screw it. _"Taiga. Kagami Taiga."

Oroka blinked at him with wide eyes and Kagami glared slightly, waiting for her to make some kind of comment about his name, but instead the lopsided smile curled over her lips, giving her an almost half asleep look. "Taiga... It's nice meeting you, Kagami."

Kagami looked startled, having been prepared for a somewhat cold brush off, but her attitude through him for a loop. Not sure how to react, he scratched the side of his face and glanced to the side in annoyance. "Yeah... Nice to meet you too... I guess."

"Since we'll be seeing each other a lot more, please help me watch over Tetsuya." Oroka inclined her head slightly and Kagami spluttered, eyes growing wide. "I hope we can—"

"Why should I care about that guy?" Kagami cut in, and Oroka glanced up at him curiously as his eyes narrowed. "He's terrible! That guys should just quit basketball—"

"Tetsuya is one of the best players I know." Oroka's eyes were warm, but they left no room for argument about her friend, leaving Kagami slightly baffled at the turn of events. _Who was this chick? _"And trust me, I know a lot."

The orange haired girl glanced out the window, realizing the gym wasn't to far away and her eyes softened as she glanced at Kagami, grinning brightly as slipped past him. "Keep you hands open, Kagami."

The redhead stayed standing there for a moment, baffled and confused with the encounter—she was from that school right? The one with the Generation of Maniacs—Miracles.

"Weird people come from that place." Kagami muttered, walking off with a slight scowl.

And he couldn't help but notice that she smelled like vanilla.

* * *

"Go, Tetsuya!" Oroka waved her hand in the air, duck patterned band aid plastered on her cheek as she grinned at the first year group. "You can do it you guys! Make the first years proud!"

Kuroko met her gaze and inclined his head. Oroka grinned widely, rocking back on her heels as she watched the teams get into position on either side of the court for a jump ball. She'd been surprised to find out that they had a game against the second years already, but it was a bit refreshing to see Kuroko on the court again.

_How long has it been?_

"You too, Kagami!" Oroka added, smiling at the redhead. The larger male flinched, glancing to her with narrowed eyes as she smiled brightly. "You guys can do it!"

Riko stood in the center and the ball went up as the whistle blew.

Already the ball landed in the first year's hands, and the thin haired boy searched over the second year's defense, passing the ball over heads and into Kagami's waiting palm. Oroka blinked in surprise, watching as he tore down the court and slammed the ball through, nearly knocking down one of the taller senior players.

"Not bad." Oroka murmured, sliding her hands into her pockets as her eyes followed up and down the court. _He's got potential at least._

"They're better than I expected." Riko admitted beside her, and the orange haired girl glanced to her in curiosity. "Kagami has such raw potential..."

"Mmm." Oroka agreed breezily, and she turned her gaze to the scoreboard, watching as the first years pulled ahead. "But I think Tetsuya is the best."

Kuroko glanced from side to side and the punny second year from before swiped the ball from him, leaving Kuroko blinking in surprise.

"Is he?" Riko murmured, eye twitching in disbelief at how _bad _the guy was. She glanced to the orange haired girl beside her and wondered if it was blind loyalty that made her say that.

"Of course." Oroka answered simply.

"Wait." Riko's eyes grew wide and her shoulder stiffened. "How long has he been in?"

"From the start."

Riko glanced to the girl in faint surprise, watching Oroka's eyes trail not on the first years, but the second years. "But your team is pretty good to start with."

_Glasses has a good hold, he seems to be the one they flow around—captain? _Oroka glanced to the side. _Cat face has potential... The tall one is definitely someone to look out for. Pun boy seems to know a lot too. _"I guess you guys didn't make the tournament for nothing!"

"Of course." It was Riko's turn now as she eyed her boys proudly, eyes glimmering brightly. "We're not just some ordinary team, you know."

_That's why Tetsuya chose you after all. _Her eyes softened for a moment and then she blinked in surprise as the triple team to double team on Kagami. Without being able to get his hands on the ball, score after score was made by the second years.

Riko watched carefully, but Oroka stood beside the coach with a carefree smile. It only slackened a moment when Kagami turned at a comment made, picking one of his teammates up by the collar.

But before anything could be done, Kuroko bent his knees out, hitting Kagami's and causing the redhead to jerk in surprise. The red head turned slowly, eyes heated in a glare, but Kuroko's face was impassive.

"That won't do." Riko murmured, and then the girl blinked, whipping her head from side to side at the lack of comment. "Eh? Shiroinu-chan...?"

"Bastard, hold still!"

"You have to calm down, Kagami."

"Hahaha, it's just a mini game tiger!"

"Taiga! _Taiga! _And the hell are you doing on the court? Get out of here!"

"You should be gentler with girls, Kagami."

"Shut up! I'm not done with you—"

"I don't really mind, Tetsuya. Some people just can't help the way they are after all—"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, d-d-dog?"

"Oh! If I'm a dog, you're a tiger then, right? Tetsuya you should be an animal too—"

"G-G-Guys..." The three colorful haired teens glanced to the other first years, who looked exasperated and uncertain. "We should get back to the game..."

A whistle blew and Oroka blinked, stepping out behind the lines as she waved to Kuroko. "Beat 'em up, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko nodded at his friend, flexing his wrist as he turned to the other first year. "Sorry. Could you just pass me the ball?"

Oroka's lips curled upwards into a smile at the words and she stepped back so she was against the wall as she watched the ball pass from hand to hand, waiting till it hit the right spot.

_There._

The ball sailed over several second years and into the hands of a first year. The boy blinked in surprise but quickly turned, shooting the ball and scoring. Beside her Riko's eyes grew wide and she stiffened, eyes scanning the court.

The ball was passed and pale blue eyes followed as it seemed to curve across the court, landing in the other first year's hands. His eyes grew wide and he pivoted, shooting the ball and making the basket.

"How is this...?" Riko murmured, and Oroka couldn't help the grin that touched her lips as the first years caught up point by point, pass by pass.

_It's nice to see this again. _Oroka's eyes softened and she let her grin widen. "Come on guys! You're almost there! You can do it!"

"Misdirection..." Riko mumbled, and Oroka glanced to the girl before glancing away. Riko turned to the girl beside her in shock. "This guy... Kuroko is... You two—"

"A title's just a title." Oroka murmured softly. The certain three letter title was a bit of a bad note in her ears, and as stupid as it sounded, she'd rather avoid hearing it. "We're just first years on the team, right?"

Riko stared at the girl in surprise before a smile touched her lips. The coach turned, eyes narrowing. "Then you better not disappoint."

"Of course not!" Her eyes strayed to the court and she blinked in surprise at the sight of Kuroko with the ball. "Oh, my..."

"Go, Kuroko!" One of the first years cheered and Oroka blinked again, idly pumping her fist to cheer as well as she sweat dropped as Kuroko went in for a lay up.

_Some things never change._

The ball bounced harmlessly off the rim despite the clear lay up, but as it bounced back, a strong hand enveloped the side, reaching upwards as Kagami's feet pushed off the ground. "That's why I hate the weak!"

Oroka's eyes shut as a bright smile touched her face as the ball slammed through, Kagami hanging off the basket for a moment. "You have to make the shot, dumbass!"

But Oroka's smile faltered for a moment as she stared at the sight before her, fingers twitching slightly.

After a pause, her lips curled up into a smile once more and her eyes softened as she slumped.

_I haven't seen Tetsuya smile like that in awhile._

* * *

"Great job, Tetsuya!" The words sounded wonderful leaving her lips again, and Oroka patted her friend on the back as she leaned into the cushiony seat of the booth. "You guys were awesome!"

"Thank you." Kuroko sipped idly at his shake, and Oroka popped a fry into her mouth, pleased to know a Maji Burger was around here.

"You guys were pretty cool," Oroka dipped a fry through her vanilla cone. Kuroko gave her a deadpan look as she popped the ice cream coated fry into her mouth, a frosty mix of sweet and salty. "Ah, seeing you guys play makes me miss basketball!"

"I thought you were sick of it."

Oroka flinched, nearly choking on her fry. "H-Hey! Don't use that against me—I only left for a little bit after all, remember? Here I am now!"

"I'm fine." Kuroko shrugged nonchalantly as the girl pouted beside him. "But you kept in contact with me."

"Of course, you're my friend."

"You didn't do the same for the others."

Oroka froze, paling as Kuroko sipped at his shake before glancing to her again. "I was a bit surprised."

"I-I didn't mean too—honestly!" Oroka's cheeks flushed and she tugged at her jacket, playing with the sleeves. "I mean, I thought about writing, but I forgot the addresses, you know? A-And I wasn't sure if... I didn't think they'd..._mind_, everyone seemed so busy."

Oroka's eyes turned to the table in front of them and she leaned forward, resting her chin on her arms as her eyes grew half lidded. "I feel guilty, but I don't regret it."

Kuroko was silent beside her and she turned her head towards him, pale blue meeting deep blue. "Was I wrong?"

"No." Kuroko's answer was short and simple, and it made Oroka smile as he glanced to her over his straw. "It was how you dealt. You are free to do what you want."

"Ah~ I hope they're not mad or anything." Oroka gazed out the window thoughtfully, wondering if they'd changed much over the years.

_For the better, hopefully._

"Who knows?" Kuroko took a fry from her tray, staring at it for a moment before dipping it into the ice cream as she had. "I would be."

"Well, I won't have to worry about it for now." Oroka grinned hopefully. "I'll give them some time—we may never meet up again anyways! They'll probably forget about me."

"Kise-kun cried."

"Don't tell me that, dang it." Oroka whined pitifully, slamming her face flat against the table with a moan. "Tetsuya, you're cruel."

"Only because I love you." Kuroko murmured seriously. Oroka gazed blankly at his deadpanned face and monotone voice and her lips curled upwards as she laughed, clutching her stomach.

"T-Tetsuya, s-s-stop! You know you're f-f-funny—"

"Don't laugh." Kuroko ordered quietly. His brows furrowed _ever _so slightly, as if trying to change his impassive face into a displeased one, and Oroka's knee hit the table as she jerked, clutching her stomach as she laughed happily.

The blue haired boy waited till the orange haired girl began to suck in deep breaths, shaking her head. A happy smile rested on her face and Oroka gazed at her friend in admiration.

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

"I did not do anything."

Oroka opened her mouth to reply, but the girl was cut off as a heavy tray landed on the table. The two blinked, watching as Kagami slid into the seat in front of them; tray piled high with various burgers.

Kuroko watched impassively while Oroka watched curiously as he paid no heed to the two, unwrapping one of the burgers and taking a large bite. Kagami's eyes finally strayed to the two and he jerked, mouth half full.

The red head forcefully swallowed his bulging mouthful and Kuroko took a sip of his shake. "Hello."

"Hey, Kagami!" Oroka popped a few fries into her mouth.

Kagami stared at the two warily, looking startled from having to swallow so much so quickly. "Where'd you come from? No—What are you doing?"

"We were sitting here first." Kuroko answered calmly. "I like this place's vanilla shakes."

"Their fries aren't half bad." Oroka added around a mouthful, adding in a piece with ice cream coated on it. "Their ice cream too."

"Go somewhere else." Kagami smirked, and then he whirled around to Oroka. "And who does that to their fries?"

"It's good."

"I don't want too."

Kagami's eye twitched. The red head glanced around, eyes narrowing. "If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends!"

"This is our usual hang out." Kuroko answered simply, and Oroka simply grinned, swinging her feet slightly beneath the table.

Kagami stared at the two for a moment before sighing. Reaching into his pile he tossed a wrapped burger towards Kuroko. "Here."

Kuroko caught it with faint surprise and Oroka grinned as Kagami grabbed another, ready to toss it to her as well.

But the red head seemed to have second thoughts as he gazed at her band aid covered hands, and he simply set down the burger, pushing it towards her instead. Oroka flinched, sighing at the gesture but taking it nonetheless, and Kagami glanced to Kuroko. "I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of those."

Kuroko stared at the burger in his hands, and Oroka hid a smile as he blinked. "Thank you."

"Do I get one just 'cause you like me?" Oroka grinned, and Kagami blinked flatly at her.

"You earned one because you're not as much of an idiot as I thought."

"I-Idiot?"

Her trips all around the world with her brother couldn't take away the familiar feel of Japan from her.

Cars drove by, leaving lingering scents of smoke in the air. Lampposts lit up and stores and buildings followed suite. Oroka's eyes softened at all the familiar sights and sounds, and with Kuroko beside her, it truly felt as if she were back at home.

"How strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami's voice broke through her reverie, and Oroka smiled, glancing to the ground.

But it wasn't the same.

"_Ah~ Inucchi, don't leave me behind!"_

"_Man, why are you so clingy?"_

"_Neh, Tetsu-kun, wasn't today's game—"_

"_Hahaha, Kise, hold on one moment—whoa!"_

"_Oh. Inuchin fell again."_

"_Idiots. It was only reasonable."_

"_Oroka, are you alright?"_

She still hoped one day it would be.

"If I played them now, how would I do?"

"You'd be destroyed instantly." Kuroko answered.

"It'd be pretty bad." Oroka agreed, grinning sheepishly as Kagami twitched, glaring at the two.

"Do you have to put it like that?"

"The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools." Oroka felt a pang in her chest as Kuroko brushed against her slightly, as if sensing her discomfort. "One of those schools will stand at the top."

"They're all crazy strong though." Oroka warned, eyes growing wide as she glanced to Kagami. "There's one _super _tall guy who could crush you, and then there's the guy whose arrogance could drown you, and another whose followers would destroy you if he asked, and there's one guy who could probably give you terrible luck for the rest of your life, and there's also a guy who could kill you just by looking!"

"They're all just strong." Kuroko summarized, and Oroka blinked, frowning at her friend.

"I thought my way sounded kind of cool—"

"That's great." The two glanced to Kagami in surprise as the redhead's eyes narrowed. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire within me."

Oroka felt her eyes widen faintly as Kagami's lips tugged up into a feral grin. "I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player."

_This guy... _

"I don't think that's possible." Kuroko stated flatly.

"You'd have to work pretty hard..." Oroka mused, looking thoughtful.

"Hey! Try to at least be a little—"

"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know." Kuroko lowered the straw from his lips, holding it out to the range haired girl beside him as she took a sip. "But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet."

The switched and the three crossed; Oroka's eyes on the ground as Kuroko halted in front of Kagami. "You can't do it alone and I've also decided."

Kagami looked faintly curious and Oroka's eyes lowered as a small smile touched her face, unable to resist the urge to clutch at her pant leg.

_I think I still wish..._

"I'm a shadow." Such an odd yet cliché statement sounded weirdly natural coming from Kuroko. "But the stronger the light, the stronger the shadow, and the more it accentuates the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan."

"_Good job, Aomine!"_

"Look who's talking." Kagami's lips pulled upwards into a smirk, but she caught the flicker of life in his eyes, and she knew then that the deal had been sealed. "Do whatever you want."

Kuroko glanced upwards, a small smile touching his lips. "I'll do my best."

_I guess we can't._

"And?" Oroka blinked, looking up in surprise as Kagami gave her a flat stare, eyes knitted slightly in displeasure. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Oroka grinned, blue eyes glittering under the lamplight, give it a silvery tint. "I'm just a fool along for the ride."

* * *

"Hmm... You sure about this one, Tetsuya?"

"Yes."

Oroka smiled, feeling her brows furrow slightly, but she shoved all displeasing thoughts aside. She liked Kagami, he had this sort of spark to him that gave her the reassurance that he could help them, that he could accomplish his dream.

But she could never toss away the lingering feelings after all.

"I wish we could all play together again." Oroka sighed wistfully, sliding her hands into her pockets as she glanced up at the evening sky, a small smile on her face. "That'd be a nice reunion."

"We will." Oroka paused, staring up at the sky as Kuroko turned his head to her. "We promised, didn't we?"

"Of course." Her eyes softened and she grinned. "We'll make them see, won't we?"

"Yes."

_I really do wish though..._

"Kagami's got some work to do though," Oroka mused, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulders as they turned. "Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"I don't mind."

"Sweet! Your Grandma is always the sweetest to me."

"You remind her of little kids."

"That's cruel, Tetsuya!"

_That we can all be together again._

* * *

**I'm beyond honored that so many of you like OSSAOL already! Thank you all so much for all your kind reviews and praises, they mean the world to me, and I'm super happy right now thanks to all of you guys. :D**

**I love you awesome people.**

**I'm very glad that you guys seem to be fond of our dear Oroka. To answer a few questions, I chose her name a bit specifically since Oroka is a bit of a fool, and I believe in Japanese, Orokamono means fool, so I though it'd fit. As for her last name, it'll make a little more sense later on.**

**Pairings for this story are undecided; and I may twist it around to be sort of reverse harem-y, since I'm a bit fond of writing those, especially since they prove to be a bit of challenge to balance. I'm a bit of a Hyuko shipper, so there may be hints of them later on if I find the time to, hahaha.**

**But I hope you've all enjoyed this new installment of SSAOL, and thank you all again!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. I really missed

**I do not own KNB.**

* * *

**Of Sweaty Socks and Orange Locks**

Chapter Three: I really missed

* * *

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you._

_Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true._

_And then while I'm away, I'll write, home everyday,_

_And I'll send all my loving, to you."_

_-"All My Loving" The Beatles_

* * *

"_He can't do anything!"_

_Oroka blinked, glancing up from a mouthful of pocky Murasakibara had shared with her (a bit unwillingly, but she traded a chocolate bar) and watched as the latest addition to the team stormed through and into the gym. Kise's blonde locks shined under the light; and he glared hard at a lazy looking Aomine and an impassive Kuroko._

_The orange head glanced to the tall giant beside her, and Murasakibara simply shrugged, popping another chip into his mouth._

"_Ah, he's right here you know." Aomine glanced down to a blank faced Kuroko. "Isn't that offensive, Tetsu?"_

"_I somewhat agree." Kuroko answered simply, glancing over to where Oroka was and making his way to her. Aomine followed suit and Kise blinked, whirling around._

"_Then why would you have someone like him teach me? He can't even shoot!" Kise continued to rant and Oroka watched the situation thoughtfully, accepting the stick of pocky Murasakibara fed to her._

"_You just need to..." Aomine paused, looking for the right words. "You just have to wait and see, I guess. That sounds pretty right."_

"_For what? It's not like he can grow a few inches in a day!" Kise scoffed, and Oroka shook her head as Murasakibara offered her another stick. The purple haired giant shrugged, taking it for himself, and Oroka leaned forward, elbows on her knees._

"_Tetsuya is pretty cool on the court." The orange haired girl commented, and eyes turned to her as Kuroko took a seat beside her on the bleachers._

_Kise turned to her, as if realizing she was there for the first time. His eyes widened for a second before narrowing. "This guy? Are you blind?"_

"_Nope." Oroka popped the 'p', smiling brightly at the blonde. "I think he's the coolest."_

"_Hey, what about me?" Aomine protested._

"_I'm pretty cool too, Inu-chin." Murasakibara added lazily, but Kise frowned, obviously displeased with the girl's answer._

"_Then you clearly don't know basketball."_

_Kuroko glanced up at that comment, looking at Oroka thoughtfully. The ginger haired girl remained unfazed, grinning brightly. "Then I guess I know talent."_

_Aomine coughed, nearly choking on the water he had been drinking as he held his gut, laughing loudly at the obvious comeback. Kuroko was silent, though there was the _slightest _glint of amusement in his eyes, and Murasakibara simply shoved a few more chips into his mouth, munching thoughtfully._

_Kise's eyes widened at Oroka's ditzy face and he felt his eyes narrow._

_Who the hell was this girl?_

* * *

"I hafe to duf whaf nuh?" Oroka stared curiously at the coach around the mouthful of cake in her mouth.

One of the other classes had gotten to use the kitchen, and as always, the girls gave their cakes to guys. While normally the guys just ate the cakes they made, one had given it to her as an apology for stepping on her when she'd been on the ground after tripping, contemplating a nap.

A small bruise on her back was worth the cake.

"By the end of the day, you must buy drinks suitable for the second year members of the team." Riko repeated, eyes glinting brightly at her clearly genius idea as she smirked at the younger girl before her. "They must all approve of the choice you've made for them. I think this proves your worth as our manager-representative-errand runner, yes?"

Oroka blinked once, using her sleeve to wipe a bit of frosting off her mouth as she shrugged. "I guess."

_She's like a dog. _Riko thought amusedly, resisting the urge to hug the girl as she rubbed her eyes, letting out a loud yawn. "Then you better get to it, Shiroinu-chan, these boys aren't easy to please!"

"M'kay." Oroka watched in slight fascination as Riko beamed, nearly skipping out of the classroom and out of her sight. The orange haired girl let out another yawn, stretching her arms over her head as she leaned back in her chair, gazing at the ceiling thoughtfully.

_Drinks that all suit them?_

She'd probably have to talk to them first...

Oroka let out a loud yelp as she pushed to far back, causing her chair to tip over all the way and send her colliding into the floor.

But she needed to find a band aid before that.

* * *

"My favorite drink?" Izuki blinked at the bright haired girl before him, recalling that she had been the one to become their errand girl of sorts. "Why?"

"Riko said my test was to get you all a drink you like." Oroka answered simply, a small smile on her face as she faced the older teen. "So what do you like?"

"Well, I guess—wait." Izuki frowned, brows furrowing as he blinked once, twice, and then back at the girl. "If I tell you doesn't that ruin the whole point?"

"...no?"

"No..." Izuki mumbled to himself, and Oroka watched in fascination as he scribbled the simple answer down. "Ah, well, I can't tell you Shiroinu, that would ruin the test."

"I see..." Oroka sighed, looking slightly disappointed, but the girl quickly rebounded, walking alongside the male as they passed through the hall. "Are you good at basketball, Izuki?"

_No honorifics? _The black haired male blinked, somewhat amused, but he paid it little note. "I suppose. I do my best."

Oroka hummed, folding her arms across her chest as she looked up at the ceiling contemplatively. "It must be hard playing for a team that just started; it's hard to get respect, isn't it?"

"At times." Izuki replied casually, running a hand through his hair he added. "But we prefer to prove our worth on the court. _C'est la vie_, I guess."

Oroka grinned. "La vie."

Izuki halted, staring at the girl in complete bewilderment until his mind finally registered the pun the girl had just made. His eyes grew wide and he nearly tripped over his own feet, quickly grabbing his book and rushing to scribble it down. "Shiroinu I'm going to use that later on."

"It's not mine to sell." Oroka smiled, eyes flickering as she waved to the male. "By, Izuki! Thanks for your help!"

"_Say _la vie, and reply la vie..."

* * *

"You're Mitobe, right?"

"..."

"Oh, I'm not bothering you am I?"

_Shake. _"..."

"Hmm, alright then. You're very tall, did you know?"

_Nod._

"Hahaha, not much of a talker I see." Oroka grinned, nodding in determination as she backed up, craning her head to stare at the male before her. "I know another guy that's pretty tall... You guys kind of look alike! 'Cept he has purple hair."

"..."

"I guess I can't ask you what you like to drink..."

Mitobe raised an eyebrow, and Oroka leaned back on her heels, looking thoughtful. "Your personality's pretty different from his... I'm not sure what to get you."

Mitobe looked troubled, brows slanted slightly as he waved his hands at her. The ginger blinked at the gesture, mulling it over.

"You don't mind?"

_Nod._

"Well, I feel like I should make an effort to get you something you like, you know?"

Mitobe shook his head gently. Oroka found herself faintly amused by the older and taller male, unable to stop comparing him to Murasakibara. Mitobe seemed very nice though, and she appreciated that. Seirin's team was full of wonderful people it seemed.

Kuroko had made a good choice.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint, Mitobe!"

The giant smiled slightly, face looking faintly exasperated as Oroka waved, turning around and running off to find her next target.

* * *

"He kind of looks like this?" Oroka curved her lips, mimicking a cat-like smile. The two upperclassmen before her snorted, nodding over to the familiar boy from practice the other day.

Oroka grinned, nodding her head in thanks as she tailed after the cat-faced boy, a bright smile on her face.

"Kogawei!"

...

_Not it? _"Kogayay!"

...

_Nope. Not that one. _"Kogatei!"

The boy's back seemed to twitch, and Oroka frowned, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Kogamei?"

"Koganei." Koganei whimpered, turning around dejectedly as Oroka blinked in surprise, the upperclassmen shedding large tears. "Koganei, Inu-chan."

"Goodness, my bad." Oroka crossed her arms over her chest, examining the boy before her. "Sorry, Koganei! All of them just sounded so right."

_They were all off the last part. _The older boy waved her off, sighing as he stood, a renewed look in his eyes. "What can I do for you, my dear Inu-chan?"

_I know who he reminds me of, now. _Oroka grinned, leaning back on her heels. "Is there anything I can get you to drink, Koganei?"

_No senpai? _Koganei deflated a bit, it seemed the first years this year had little respect. Well, Kuroko was a bit of an exception, but he had the odd suspicion the pale blue haired boy secretly found this all amusing. "A drink? Well actually—wait!"

Koganei froze, hands held up in the air as Oroka watched him with a small smile. "Yes?"

"Haha! You're good, Inu-chan, but not _that _good." Koganei nodded proudly while Oroka continued to smile, tilting her head slightly. _Huh? _"Riko already informed most of us about the test she was giving you—I won't be spoiling it that easily!"

"I guess asking really is cheating then," Oroka mused, sliding her hands into her pockets she gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "My bad, Koganei."

"All is forgiven. So how will you—"

"I guess there's nothing else I can ask." Oroka said, a smile touching her lips as she nodded to the second year, turning on her heel. "Thank you for your help, Koganei!"

"But wait! Aren't you going to ask a bunch of questions to get to know my personality better?"

"...hahaha! It's just drinks, Koganei. Thank you though!" Oroka waved over her shoulder, running off happily while Koganei slumped, looking to the ground dejectedly.

"I feel put out somehow..."

* * *

"Tsuchida, you're actually quite normal." Oroka commented offhandedly, sitting down beside the other team member as he smiled slightly, scratching the side of his face.

"A-Ah, well, thank you...?"

"Very peaceful." Oroka said. The orange haired girl leaned back onto the bench as the students fluttered by, some rushing some strolling. "It's a nice change from how spotlighted everyone else is."

"T-Thanks..."

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" Tsuchida blinked, the light haired brunette looking thoughtful before he smiled slightly.

"I'm alright, thank you."

"Oh, okay."

And so the two sat, simply enjoying the moment of peace throughout the bustling school day.

* * *

"Hyuga! Hyuga! Hyuga!" Oroka called to the black haired captain, waving her hand in the air as she rushed down the hall.

Hyuga Junpei blinked, feeling slightly uneasy as he turned, spotting the first year errand girl/manager and offered a slight smile. The corner of his brow twitched and he fixed his glasses. _No honorifics? Underclassmen these days... _"Hello, Shiroinu—"

"I came to ask—whoa!" Oroka let out a startled yelp, stepping on her own laces and tripping over, falling flat on her face. Hyuga jumped, rushing over to the girl.

"O-Oi! Are you alright—"

"I came to ask what kind of drinks you like!" Oroka chirped, propping herself up on her elbows as she grinned at the baffled (and slightly annoyed) captain. Hyuga blinked, not sure what to say considering that a bruise was beginning to appear on her chin.

"Riko asked me to get you all something you'd like." Oroka explained, shuffling through her pockets before she came up with a striped patterned band aid. The young girl slapped it on to her chin, smoothing it over. "What would you like?"

_Leave it to Riko... _Hyuga offered a hand to the girl, sighing in slight exasperation. Oroka stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, looking somewhat mystified before she smiled softly, offering quiet thanks and standing up herself. "Hasn't anyone told you to refer to your senpai's with honorifics?"

"But they make everything more troublesome," Oroka said calmly. "Hyuga is fine, right?"

"I suppose. But I would prefer if you—"

"Oh, but back to the drinks—"

"Let others finish what they're saying!" Hyuga snapped, smacking a hand down on the girl's head. Oroka clutched her head, whining softly as she looked up at Hyuga, frowning.

_I haven't had someone hit me like that since Midorima or Akashi... I thought I was done with these! _Oroka sighed sadly, rubbing her head. "Sorry, Hyuga."

_She's like a dog. _Hyuga realized, finding it none to coincidental that her last name matched with her. _Honestly, what kind of people have we accepted? _"I don't really mind what I get."

"But there has to be something you prefer." Oroka glanced up at the glasses wearing male, smiling slightly. "I'm here to get that for you!"

"Well, I guess I like b—"

"No!" Hyuga fell to the ground, Riko grinning proudly above him as she met a surprised Oroka's stare. "If you tell her, there's no point to this test!"

"Then you should have told me sooner!" Hyuga snapped, holding his wounded head as he looked up at the beaming coach. "And you didn't have to hit me—"

"Inu-chan, you have to figure it out on your own." Riko ordered, Oroka blinked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Okay." Oroka bowed slightly, waving to the two as she turned. "See you soon!"

"Me us at the roof tomorrow with the drinks!" Riko called after the girl, and Oroka paused, registering the words before continuing on her way, a frown on her lips.

_The roof?_

* * *

"I like her." Riko commented, crossing her arms and resting them atop Hyuga's head as they watched the orange hair girl disappear. "But she's a bit smarter than we think."

"Strange ones come from Teiko it seems." Hyuga blanched slightly at the thought of the monsters that had come forth from the school. "Perhaps we got the normal ones."

"I feel that there's more to her though."

"Her clumsiness will be enough." Hyuga sighed, glancing up from his place on the floor. "She seems nice though."

"Of course! I wouldn't let any random person on you know."

"...Isn't it also my job?"

* * *

"Oroka." Kuroko appeared beside the orange haired girl, who flinched, nearly stumbling into the snacks lined across the shelves. "Where have you been?"

"Haha, I was just doing the test Riko set up for me!" Oroka grinned, gesturing to the drinks located next to the snacks. "I have to get all the second years a drink that suites them!"

"...wouldn't sport drinks be fine then?" Kuroko murmured, and Oroka continued to grin.

"It has to be something they like—oh, do you want me to grab you something too?" Oroka reached over for vanilla flavored milk, but Kuroko shook his head.

"I'll get a shake later. I'll treat you."

"Really? Alright! Just let me get this done," Oroka beamed, walking up and down to isle, a basket in her hands as she gazed at the different drinks. "I'm not too sure what I should get them, actually. I haven't gotten drinks for this many people in awhile."

"You're good at it." Kuroko offered silently, reaching over the girl and dropping in a melon soda. Oroka stared at the drinks lined up before her, silent. "You knew what everyone liked."

"I don't know if I would now." Oroka admitted quietly, and Kuroko glanced to his friend as she smiled at the ground, her eyes growing thoughtful.

"...Tetsuya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a coward?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't expect less." Oroka sighed, slumping forward as her head hit the shelf. Kuroko gently moved her head away from the metal, patting it gently to make sure it wasn't bruising. "Ah—Tetsuya, I want to run away."

The pale blue haired boy paused, staring at his friend for a long moment. "But you won't."

"I promised you after all." Oroka added, smiling brightly at her friend as she gripped his sleeve, almost for comfort. "I don't want to run. I'm going to stand my ground and make them see—we can do it, right?"

Those months away had driven her insane. The first had been easy, she needed it. But the longer she spent away the more she realized that she couldn't sit back and watch as her friends, the ones she had allowed herself to latch onto, drift away. And she'd be damned if she'd let Kuroko face any of them on his own.

_Together. _Oroka had steadied herself with the thought, finding solace in another person to face this with her. _I'll make sure that everyone's together again._

"So you won't run?"

"Of course not!"

"Not even with Akashi-kun?"

"...O-Of course not."

"Then I don't think you're a coward." Kuroko summarized, and Oroka smiled at the words, bumping her shoulder with Kuroko's.

"You sound like an old man—you have the hair for it too!"

"I don't appreciate that."

"Hahaha, you'd make a cool grandpa Tetsuya!"

"I'll be leaving then."

"A-Ah, wait Tetsuya! Don't leave me behind!"

* * *

"_Ha_hahaha! I've been waiting for you." Riko announced, the wind blowing behind her dramatically as she gazed at the first years before her, standing on the school's rooftop.

"...are you stupid?" Kagami deadpanned.

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko wondered thoughtfully, keeping on hand on Oroka's jacket as she darted about, eyes wide with curiosity.

"I've never been onto the roof before—whoa! You can see everything!" Oroka whirled around to Kuroko with wide eyes. "Tetsuya you guys never let me run around on the roof back at Teiko!"

"It was unsafe on extreme levels, Oroka."

"How so?"

"I forgot all about it. But Monday..." Kagami spoke up, rubbing the back of his head in slight annoyance. "The morning assembly is in five minutes!"

Oroka winced at the echo, setting the plastic bags she had brought down and searching through her pockets for the club form. Kagami slipped his out of his pocket and held it up. "Hurry up and take it."

"Before that, I have something to tell you." Riko smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as the group blinked in confusion. "I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited for you."

_Nationals, huh? _Oroka felt the corner of her lips twitch upwards. _Ambitious._

"What?" Kagami looked at her in disbelief. "Of course I'm—"

"I know you're strong." Riko cut in, her eyes narrowing as she grinned. "But I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals, and the will to accomplish them."

_A test of courage? _Oroka wondered, glancing down to the bags in her hands. The drinks had been a pain to carry. _It's not like they're going to get thirsty from that..._

"Give me your year, class, and name." Riko gestured out to the crowd of students down below, eyes shining. "Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll have to come back here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love."

Glancing to Oroka Riko added. "Or boy you love."

The first years around Oroka let out a cry of surprise, and Oroka frowned, imagining Kuroko standing atop the roof and professing his love.

...

...

...

She just couldn't picture it.

"All the second years did it last year." Riko explained, grinning viciously.

"What? No one told me about this..." The light brown haired first year cringed at the thought.

"I heard about it when they recruited me..."

"But I didn't think they'd actually..."

"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious." Riko's eyes shone at the prospect. "You'll have to do better than 'play my first game' or 'do my best'."

Oroka flinched, caught by the second comment, and Kagami blinked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining of course!" Oroka grinned, and Kagami's eyes grew wide as he glanced at her up and down.

"_You? _You look like one hit and the ball will knock you over!"

"Well, not as a—"

"Besides! You're so clumsy you'd fumble the ball!"

"...player." Oroka murmured, arrows impaled through her chest as she gazed down at the floor weakly. "I'm not _that _bad you know..."

"Kagami, that was rude." Kuroko murmured, patting Oroka's head as the orange haired girl gazed down in slight depression. "Oroka has played before."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Kagami snapped, gazing at the down trodden girl with slightly flushed cheeks. "And I didn't mean it like, well, uh..."

The red head let out a cry of pain as Riko smacked him upside the head, and Kagami whirled around bitterly as Riko blinked calmly at him. "We don't have all day."

"This will be easy." Kagami glanced back to Oroka, frowning her awkwardly patted her head; each one caused the girl to stumble a bit each time. Standing up he smirked, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders from the action. "This isn't even a test."

Oroka blinked in surprise as he leapt onto the bar railings, grinning wildly. "Cass 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"

Students looked up in bewilderment, and Oroka felt her lips curl at the goal. _Not just the team but the players... _Riko looked pleased as Kagami hopped down, glancing to the others. "Who's next? If you don't hurry up the teachers will get here."

"Excuse me?" Oroka glanced over to the light brown haired boy, though she couldn't but her finger on his name. "Could I say I want a girlfriend?"

Riko beamed. "No. What else do you have?"

"I-I've got one." The thin shaven boy walked forward, and once more Oroka frowned at her memory, realizing she didn't know his name either. "Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi. I was a sickly kid so I couldn't play sports. Things started to change for me in kindergarten..."

As Kawahara's story continued to progress, Kuroko glanced over to find Oroka peacefully napping against his shoulder, and everybody else looked about done with the cliché shoujo manga-like background. It wasn't until Riko finally kicked the poor boy, an annoyed look on her face, did Oroka snap to attention. "Next!"

"Um, I want a girlfriend—"

"I told you no!"

The taller one, aside from Kagami stepped forward. "Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi. I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassmen asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance!"

"Help would be nice~" Oroka mused, using Kuroko as her prop while the pale blue haired boy blinked.

"Class 1-D, Furihata Koki! The girl I like said she'd go out with me if I became the best at something. I joined the basketball team to become number one!"

"I guess I'm moved." Riko leaned back, turning towards the group. "Who's next?"

"Do I have to go to?" Oroka held a hand up and Riko nodded, glancing to her bags.

"And you have to hand me the drinks by name." Riko added, and Oroka shrugged, walking over and handing her the bags.

"I got Hyuga a black coffee, Koganei a soda, Izumi iced tea, and Mitobe and Tsuchida water, since I know they wouldn't really mind... and a fruity energy drink for you." Oroka finished finally, and Riko blinked in surprise, glancing from the bag to the girl. "Some were easier than others, but I hope this is alright."

_She was pretty spot on... _Riko sifted through the bag and blinked, pulling out a sweet tea can. "Who's this for?"

"Oh." Oroka blinked. "The coffee came with a buy one get one free and they gave that to me, it's pretty sweet so I'm not sure who would like it..."

The corner of Riko's lips tugged upwards in a secretive smile and she dropped the can back into the bag, planning a visit to the rehabilitation center later. "Alright then, Inu-chan, go for it."

Oroka nodded, leaning over the railing and cupping her hands over her mouth. "Class 1-B, Oroka Shiroinu! I really like this team, and I want to do all that I can to push them to the top!"

Riko blinked in surprise at the statement and Oroka grinned. "And I want this team to become better than even my brother's!"

"Brother?" Kagami muttered, arching a brow as Oroka nodded proudly, patting her white fringe fondly.

"I swear on it!"

"Then we're counting on you." Riko smirked, inwardly squealing about how proud she was of the younger girl. "Then who's next—"

"Excuse me." Riko jumped and Oroka gripped onto the railing from the sudden start. "I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?"

Kuroko held up the megaphone silently and Oroka beamed, while Riko sweat dropped. "Where did you get that?"

Nonetheless, Kuroko held the megaphone to his lips as he stood before the railing next to Oroka, who was cheering him on with a wide grin, leaning over the railing.

"Hey!" The door leading to the roof slammed open and Oroka flinched, her grip on the railing growing slack. "The basketball club, again?"

"Crap! We were almost done..." Riko cursed and Kuroko sighed, glancing over to Oroka.

"You should get done, Oroka. It's not safe for you to be on the roof."

"Eh? What are you worried—" Oroka blinked, her foot slipping on the railing bars as she was suddenly tipped forward past the safety rails. "—about?"

Pale blue eyes grew round and Oroka quickly turned, latching onto the bars as her feet dangled over the edge, fear creeping onto her face. Riko let out a scream, rushing over to grip the girl by the sleeve. "Inu-chan!"

"Y-You idiot!" Kagami exclaimed, eyes wide as he rushed over to keep the girl from slipping. "Who the hell trips on the _roof_?"

"I didn't do it on purpose..." Oroka cried, hanging onto the railings for dear life as her feet dangled. "This isn't fair!"

"S-Shiroinu-san!" Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda rushed forward as well.

"This is what I'm talking about!" The principal exclaimed, rushing over to help the students. "It's not safe up here!"

"I'm sorry..." Oroka cried pitifully, dangling from Kagami's outstretched hands.

She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to live this down.

* * *

"I can't believe he got mad over a little shouting." Kuroko and Oroka glanced up as Kagami slid into the seat opposite of them, a large stack of hamburgers and cheeseburgers on his tray.

"I didn't even finish, and I got in trouble, too." Kuroko commented, and Oroka stared at Kagami curiously.

The larger male turned, blinking at the two when his eyes grew wide and he choked, struggling to take in the bite he had swallowed. "You guys again?"

"Do you always talk to yourself like this?" Oroka questioned, popping an ice cream dipped fry into her mouth. "That's kinda weird."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Kagami snapped, looking pointedly at her ice cream coated fry. "Maybe I should start going somewhere else..."

"We aren't allowed on the roof anymore." Kuroko said suddenly, and Oroka glanced over to the light haired boy. "What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?"

"I can always sneak us back up." Oroka proposed with a grin. "I know a good way to get the teacher's distracted—"

"What are you?" Kagami reached over and pinched the orange haired girl's cheek, staring at her with a twitch of his brow. "Some sort of secret delinquent?"

"Oroka actually got into a lot of fights in middle school." Kuroko added, taking a sip of his shake, and Oroka glanced to her friend in shock.

"Tetsuya! You're supposed to keep my secrets! Besides, they started it first... Most of the time..." Oroka added the last part a bit quieter, and Kagami rolled his eyes, releasing her cheek.

"That's not gonna happen." The red head declared, a smirk crawling on his lips.

"We'll see." Kagami blinked at Kuroko's somewhat pessimistic statement.

Kagami gazed at the two for a moment before leaning forward. "By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five? You were good enough to be the phantom sixth member."

Oroka gazed out the window, a small smile on her face as Kuroko took a sip of his shake, Kagami watching the two with faint curiosity. "Is there some reason you play basketball?"

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principal." Kuroko said finally, setting down his shake.

"Ever victorious." Oroka murmured, the words were forever etched into her heart, and no matter how hard she tried, they would never be able to leave, for they both a curse and her most precious memory.

"Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team." Kuroko summarized. "The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important."

"And you?" Oroka blinked, glancing over to Kagami in surprise as the redhead watched her curiously. "You could've gone with any of them right? Why Kuroko?"

"Well, he's been my friend since childhood." Oroka started, looking thoughtful. "And I was away for awhile, so I'm not sure where everyone is right now either, Tetsuya was the only one I stayed in touch with."

"Why?" Kagami's brows furrowed and Kuroko paused, glancing over to Oroka as she grinned.

"...lovers' quarrel?"

"Seriously?" Kagami exclaimed, eyes growing round at the thought of anyone fighting over the clumsy ginger, but Oroka simply grinned, looking amused.

"Oh, something like that, I was just mad at them all I guess. So I just booked it and traveled around with my older brother." Oroka explained.

"You mentioned a brother before..." Kagami couldn't help but be faintly curious; the girl herself was a mystery.

"I have an older brother and a younger one." Oroka held up two fingers, a fond look on her face. "The eldest is traveling around right now while the youngest is with my parents."

"Oroka has a brother complex." Kuroko added and Oroka looked at her friend once more in shock.

"Tetsuya!"

"She died her fringe white because of him." Kuroko explained, tugging lightly on his friend's hair, where bright white contrasted against pale to bright orange.

"I just admire him a lot!" Oroka defended, clutching her head protectively. "It's not fair that he and my little brother got white hair like everyone else and I got ginger!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kagami said flatly, and Oroka huffed.

"My brother's pretty cool." Oroka grinned proudly then, eyes shining. "He's the best!"

_For some reason that pisses me off. _Kagami blinked at the girl once before turning back to Kuroko. "Then... You're going to beat the Generation of Miracles in your own way?"

"That's what I was thinking." Kuroko admitted, and Kagami looked startled. "Your word and the coach's words really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."

"We're not going to try." Kagami stood up, looking off to the side, as if embarrassed before he turned back to face Kuroko and Oroka. "We're gonna _be _the best."

Oroka felt a swell of pride in her chest as she smiled at the two. Pale blue irises glittered and she felt her shoulders relax slightly.

_If it's them maybe we have a chance._

* * *

"Ah~ I'm glad I'm official now, but this is a lot to carry." Oroka let out a sigh, the two plastic bags swinging at her sides, full of drinks and snacks. "I'm late because I had to clean up too..."

The white paint had been a bit of a pain to get off, but luckily you couldn't quite notice with her white jacket. _The things I do for friends... _Oroka gazed up at the sky, frowning slightly as the hair on the back of her neck began to rise.

_Why do I have such a foreboding feeling? _The ginger shook her head, letting out a loose laugh as she stalked across the school grounds, making her way to the gym. _You're going crazy Oroka, one to many falls finally knocking into you._

Riko had asked the girl to get several snacks, and Oroka had noted that she was in a strangely good mood, skipping away after telling her they were having a practice match soon against some school called Kaijo High.

_It sounds kind of familiar. _Oroka's brows furrowed and she shrugged. _Don't really know much though._

"I can't believe it!"

"He's so _handsome! _And he's tall too—it's a hottie in one!"

"I have to get an autograph!"

"This is amazing!"

"Kyaa!"

Oroka winced at the last scream, shifting her bags as she frowned at the huge crowd of girls suddenly blocking her way into the gym. The ginger frowned curiously, wondering why on earth the gym was basically _overflowing _with all the girls; a few of them weren't even from the school!

_Did something happen? _Oroka scratched the side of her head, looking thoughtful as she racked her brain. _I heard Izuki was best with the girls, but they wouldn't all be here for him, right?_

Figuring there was only one way in, Oroka braced herself and dived into the fray, feeling herself grow winded as slim bodies and over powering perfume assaulted her senses. She felt a few elbows dig into her sides, and she did her best to keep the snacks and drinks safe as she slowly let the crowd push her further and further up.

_If I survive this I'll do good on my next exam. _Oroka vowed, shutting her eyes as she was shoved to the side and jostled forward. _Don't let me die yet!_

_Go back._

Her ears ringing from all the screams, nose burning from the different perfumes, and feeling sore from all the jutted hips and elbows, Oroka let out a cry of surprise as she was suddenly shoved forward.

Oroka quickly turned onto her back, flinging her arms upwards to keep the snacks safe. The girl winced at the hard collision and let out a low whine, reaching up and rubbing the back of her head. "Ouch... What's with the new wall guys?"

"Inu-chan!" She heard Riko mutter in surprise, and she swore Kagami muttered an idiot somewhere in there. Oroka sighed, keeping her eyes shut as she flopped tiredly against the floor.

"I never knew girls could be so scary." Oroka shuddered, grinning slightly as she relaxed against the hard wood. "I won't be in the way if I just take a nap here, right?"

"Oroka." The ginger blinked at Kuroko's voice, craning her head backwards curiously at the odd tone.

"Is something—" Oroka froze, gazing at the whole team upside down, but her eyes locked onto one specific figure standing before them, bright blonde hair like the sun framing his face and barely brushing his eyes. Golden eyes were wide with disbelief and an emotion she didn't recognize, and Oroka paled, eyes growing wide. "—wrong..."

_You should've gone back..._

It couldn't be, right?

But she'd recognize the model face anywhere, and she knew she would never _not _be able to recognize her friends. But Oroka found herself freezing in place, mouth falling agape as Kise's gaze locked with hers, and a look of shock and disbelief falling across his normally bright face, and Oroka was stunned, unsure of what to do.

"Inu...cchi?" Kise murmured finally, and Oroka flinched, her face paling as she offered a weak grin, rubbing her head, pig patterned band aids littering her fingers and hands.

"Hey...Kise."

_I'm not prepared for this! _Oroka cried frantically, thinking about what she should do. _How did this happen? _

"Why is the atmosphere so tight?" Koganei whispered, watching the two stare off, Oroka looking uncomfortable and the Generation of Miracle's Kise Ryota simply looked stunned.

"It was bound to happen." Kuroko murmured, but his brows furrowed slightly. _Oroka..._

Instinctively, Oroka quickly scrambled upwards and off the floor, gazing around wildly and jerking her head from side to side, as if trying to find a way out. Kise seemed to realize this as well and his eyes widened as he took a step forward, intent on making sure she didn't slip from him.

_Not this time._

Not after so long...

"_You won't run, right?" _Oroka froze, remembering Kuroko's words, and swallowing, she turned slowly, her lips curling slightly into a smile as Kise stood before her, silent. "How..." Damn, she wanted to run. "How have you been, Kise?"

_You disappeared without a word, you basically abandoned them. _Oroka bit her bottom lip, glancing to the side nervously as she braced herself for any sort of reaction. _What do you expect?_

"Inucchi..." Kise breathed, staring at the girl before him, unable to believe the sight of his friend—the one who had disappeared without a trace, the one who everyone had thought was simply _gone_, standing before him. The only difference he could make out was that her hair was a little longer, and she'd grown a few inches, coming to his shoulder instead of his chest.

_This can't be a dream... _Kise took a step forward, one after the other. Each step closer made Oroka want to take one back, but she held her ground, smiling almost sheepishly as he continued to approach, face unreadable. _Don't run. Don't run._

The blonde stood before the ginger, and she swallowed, holding her ground as her knees trembled. Some part of her was overjoyed at seeing him again, and she wanted to rush over and catch up and find out how he'd been, apologize for leaving, hang out again.

_Not yet. _Oroka squared her shoulders, prepared to take whatever he gave. _Not yet. You have to make him understand first._

"Inucchi!" Warm arms, firm arms, suddenly wrapped around her, and Oroka's eyes grew wide as all she saw was white and gray fabric, and the scent of some expensive cologne washed over her as she fell back to the floor from the sudden tackle. "It really is you, Inucchi!"

"Eh?" The Seirin team watched in confusion as the model tackled the girl to the floor, his larger body easily smothering hers with his own. Oroka's eyes were wide over Kise's shoulder as the blonde held her to him, legs on either side of her.

"It is Kise-kun." Kuroko murmured, and the team glanced to him in confusion. "He was always attached."

"K-Kise?" Oroka started, unsure of what was going on, but she jerked when Kise's breath washed over her neck and he pulled back, only a bit, so that he could face her.

"Where did you go all this time?" Kise exclaimed, gripping the girl by her shoulders, shaking her almost wildly. "You left without a word—why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you contact any of us? Why did you leave? How have you been? Why did you—"

"Ki-Kise!" Oroka laughed slightly, uncertainty still lingering in her mind as she tried to sit up, the blonde before her making it harder as his body basically smothered her own. "I-I can't answer everything _now_. But... it's great to see you again—"

"I missed you!" Kise cried, suddenly smothering the girl to his chest, and Oroka let out a muffled comment as the blonde held onto her tightly. "I'm not letting you go again! That was cruel Inucchi! Too cruel!"

"I-It's almost like a reunion between lovers..." Koganei commented, and Izuki perked up, scribbling down notes in his book.

"Long distance..."

Oroka held a shaky hand up, but the blonde paid no heed as he nestled his face into her hair, practically pulling her into his lap as he entwined his fingers through her hair. "You have to tell me—"

"Kise-kun, Oroka can't breathe." Kuroko stated flatly, and Kise blinked, pulling back slightly and Oroka shot back, sucking in huge gasps of air.

"My bad, Inucchi! I'm just so happy!" Kise grinned impishly, refusing to let the girl go as he held her to him. "You have to tell me everything! I deserve an explanation—"

"O-Of course." Oroka managed finally, glancing down at the floor before meeting Kise's golden gaze, a slight laugh leaving her lips. "But Kise, right now isn't really the time—"

"Why?" The blonde questioned, blinking curiously at the girl who grinned slightly.

"Well, you were talking to my team about something earlier, right?" Oroka prompted, and Kise paused, his ears catching the words _my team _leaving her lips, and a slightly sour look came across his face.

_Her team?_

_She used to _be _his team. _Kise glanced back dully over to the Seirin members, feeling a wave of dislike. _Kurokocchi and Inucchi? What does this school have?_

Oroka on the other hand was slightly overjoyed. Not only had the surprised and unplanned reunion gone rather well, Kise didn't seem to hate her guts or anything straight out of a shoujo manga. If anything, it had gone better than she hoped, save for the intense hugging, and she was beyond happy if it meant things were okay now.

_It could've been worse. _Oroka sighed in relief, shifting so that she wasn't entirely on Kise's lap.

But suddenly the blonde ducked forward and Oroka froze, Kise's lips brushing over her ear as he leaned in.

"We need to talk, Inucchi."

The girl paled slightly and Kise pulled back a bright grin on his face as he stood, tugging Oroka along with him and keeping the girl tucked to his side. "Sorry about that, guys. I was just saying hello to a _very good and close _friend of mine! We haven't seen each other for a long time you see."

"Why did he have to emphasize it?" Hyuga muttered, and Kagami's eyes narrowed while Kuroko remained still, brows furrowed slightly as he noted Oroka's slightly uncomfortable expression, despite her sheepish grin.

_I should've known. _Oroka felt herself slump as the troubles ahead of her began to settle in.

It was never that easy.

* * *

**And the first one up is...Kise! Which was pretty expected considering the plotline, but either way, I hope none of you simply thought it would be hugs and it was all over. ;)**

**Poor Oroka.**

**A little bit of background, but not too much just yet eh? Hahaha, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all so much for all the reviews and favorites and alerts, and I'm glad you guys like Oroka! She feels the love.**

**And it seems you guys are pretty onboard with the whole Reverse harem, so I'll go ahead and play my hand in it, since writing for all of the characters is just so much fun.**

**To answer a question, Oroka actually has a very wide variety of foods that she's fond of, but she prefers melon flavored things or good weird combination foods. She does hate broccoli and various vegetables, as well as ironically, oranges.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think and leave a review or suggestion!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. all those days we spent

**Ah, gotta love Kise.**

**I do not own KNB.**

* * *

**Of Sweaty Socks and Orange Locks**

Chapter Four: all those days we spent

* * *

"_My broken emotions will one day be erasing you, when it grew hard to see the light that was lost. But since the long fastened thread is not falling apart, there will come a time when we meet again. For sure."_

_-"Our Let it Be" Miku Hatsune_

* * *

"_Inucchi."_

_The orange haired girl glanced up from where she sat; glancing over the book she was attempting to study from. "Kise."_

_But instead of his lips turning upwards in that model smile she was so familiar with, his eyes gazed across the gym, watching as the others ran back and forth, dribbling the ball between them. Oroka paused when she noted the strangely serious look on the normally happy boy's face. "What's up?"_

"_Doesn't watching us play..." Kise stopped, frowning and then seeming to rephrase himself. "Doesn't watching basketball get boring?"_

_The bright smile on the girl's lips faltered for a moment and Oroka blinked, thankful that Kise was looking elsewhere as she registered what he'd said._

"_I mean, once you know the outcome," Kise let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair and leaning back on his hands, bored eyes sweeping over the players and to the girl beside him. "There's no point, you know?"_

"_Never."_

_Kise paused, blinking curiously as Oroka flashed him a bright smile, turning around to face him fully. The blonde paused for a moment, taking in the sureness of her smile and finding himself lost for a moment, all thoughts of how boring basketball was leaving._

_Oroka clasped Kise's larger hands in hers, and the blonde stiffened, his cheeks suddenly warming at the contact, but the pale blue eyes never left his golden ones. "Basketball never gets boring to watch."_

"_...how?" Kise mumbled, brows furrowing and Oroka grinned, letting go of one of his hands—something Kise quickly realized he missed—as she pointed to himself, resting her finger against his chest._

"_Because I'm watching the people I love the most play."_

* * *

"When I heard that we were playing Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here." _And now Inucchi too. _"And I thought I'd come say hi." Kise beamed, walking over to stand before Kuroko, a slightly uncomfortable Oroka at his side, an arm slung over her slim shoulders. "We were the best of friends in middle school."

"Not more than anyone else." Kuroko replied flatly, and Kise recoiled, tears streaking down his face.

"You're so mean!" Wiping at his eyes he turned to Oroka. "We were friends weren't we, Inucchi?"

"Well, yeah—"

"Inucchi still loves me!" Kise cried, engulfing the girl in a hug. Oroka paled, arms held up to prevent the blonde from crushing her too tightly as she practically hung from his grip. "I'll never leave you again!"

_Why do I feel like there's more meaning to that?_

"Kise Ryota, though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat." Furihata recited aloud, leafing through one of the sport's magazines. "While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-arounder."

"What long days those were..." Oroka sighed, remembering the trouble between Kise and Kuroko at first.

"Since your second year?" Hyuga repeated, and Kise grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit." Kise started sheepishly. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time."

"That never happened to me."

"I was the one who received most of it..." Oroka slumped slightly, rubbing her pig patterned bandages.

"What? It was just us?" Kise cried, latching onto Oroka once more at Kuroko's statement.

Oroka tensed suddenly and before she could open her mouth, Kise turned, arm shooting out without hesitating as a ball slammed hard into his palm. Oroka's eyes widened and Kise turned so that he covered her slightly, an exasperated look on his face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Kagami!"

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kagami?" Oroka blinked at the red head curiously, realizing he had been the one to chuck the ball at Kise. _Don't tell me..._

Kise glanced to Oroka thoughtfully, taking in her expression before Kagami spoke up. "Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us."

_So eager. _Oroka laughed slightly, grinning at the excited red head, oblivious to Kise's frown at the sudden pick up in her mood. The blonde glanced back to Kagami, withholding a frown. _Who's this guy?_

"Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?"

"What? I don't know if I'm ready." Kise smirked, tucking the ball under his arm. "That was pretty dangerous you know, you could have hit Inucchi here."

"She would've fallen and dodged it." Kagami stated simply.

"I would not have! Kagami you're supposed to help me out!"

"There was no contract, Kagami." Kuroko advised the red head. "You're fine."

"Tetsuya! How could you?"

_This is familiar. _Kise's frown deepened, and he suddenly found himself growing slightly annoyed that this familiar routine was taking place and he wasn't apart of it. "You want a game?"

"Of course!" Kagami turned from where he'd been holding a whining Oroka back with his hand, a feral grin directed at Kise.

"Hmm..." Kise looked thoughtful, waiting for a moment before he grinned. "Fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display."

The blonde tossed the ball back to Kagami and shed his jacket, tossing it over with ease. Oroka stumbled when it fell on her and Kise flashed her a bright grin. "Hold onto it for me, would you Inucchi?"

"...sure?" Oroka gripped the jacket around her shoulders, the smell of cologne and something sweet washing over her. _He smells more like this than before..._

"Unbelievable." Riko sighed, shaking her head as the other players cleared the court.

"This could be bad." Kuroko spoke up, and Riko glanced over to the blue haired boy in surprise.

"I didn't think..." Oroka started and then grinned slightly, gazing down at the floor as her grip on the jacket loosened. "Kagami's good, but Kise..."

She felt bad to be thinking so when she was starting to like Kagami, but those years with the others had been imprinted on her mind, and she knew their strength, their power. And as strong as Kagami was, she wasn't sure he could stand on par so easily one on one.

No, she was sure.

Kise started off dribbling the ball, the two facing off, and Oroka's eyes followed the movements until Kise surged forward, Kagami at his side tailing. But before the red head could defend, Kise fainted and turned, going in for a dunk.

_By the looks... _Oroka's eyes ran over her teammates and she smiled slightly in exasperation. _He must've copied that then._

Kagami's hand slammed against the ball to block, but Kise overpowered the defense, and the ball shot through the net, completing the dunk. Oroka winced when Kagami hit the floor, and Kise dropped down with ease, turning to face the red head.

"This is the Generation of Miracles..." Kawahara murmured in awe, turning to Kuroko and Oroka. "Kuroko, Shiroinu, your friend's way too good."

"I don't know that person." Kuroko admitted, and Oroka shifted so that their shoulders touched. "To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now."

"I've only been gone a few months," Oroka's smile was bright, but there was a flicker in her eyes Riko noted. "I knew they would improve... But I didn't know what to expect."

"I don't know about this." Kise sighed suddenly, rubbing the back of his head as he gazed at Kagami in disappointment. "After something so disappointing I can't just leave now."

Oroka frowned in confusion as Kise turned, a slight smile on his face as he walked over to where they stood. "Give us Kurokocchi and Inucchi."

"What?" The team chorused in surprise, and Oroka blinked at Kise in equal surprise as the blonde stopped a few feet from them.

"Come join us." Kise slipped his hand from his pocket. "Let's play basketball together again."

Kuroko remained still, but he looked faintly surprised by the suggestion. Oroka had stiffened slightly at the offer, the corner of her lips twitching downwards for the briefest moment.

Kise's face was sincere, and there was a slightly hopeful look on his face. "I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here."

Oroka frowned at the comment then, opening her mouth to defend the team that had willingly accepted her, despite barely knowing her. But Kise turned to her, a smile on his lips. "And I missed you, Inucchi."

The orange haired girl faltered and Kise took a step forward, eyes shining. "If you come over we can hang out everyday like before! It's been awhile, you know?"

Oroka found herself unable to reply for a moment. Part of her was guilty from leaving them still, but majority of her knew that she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't watch them turn into something she never wanted to see. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss those days.

She wanted them back with every fiber of her being.

"What do you say?" Kise's eyes were hopeful, and Oroka's hands shook slightly.

_No more._

And then a warm smile spread across her lips. Kuroko had a ghost of a smile appear on his face for a moment before it returned to impassive, and the blue haired male shifted so that Oroka and he were side by side. Instinctively Oroka leaned closer to her friend, drawing strength from his steady frame.

"I am honored to hear you say that." Kuroko murmured, leaning down he bowed slightly. "I must respectfully decline your offer."

Kise's eyes widened slightly and his fingers twitched. Oroka grinned, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Wherever Tetsuya goes, I'll go!"

_Why? _"That doesn't make any sense!" Kise protested, his brows furrowing. "Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

The three words struck Oroka like a slap to the face, the words so familiar to Teiko's basic principal that it made her wince inwardly. Kise's face was one of clear confusion as he gazed at the two.

Kuroko blinked calmly. "My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles."

"And I promised I'd do everything in my power to help!" Oroka added, grinning widely despite Kise's stricken look. _I promised Tetsuya that I'll make you guys see._

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kise murmured, his brows furrowing.

"Besides," Oroka smiled warmly, and Kise froze, his fingers twitching at the memory of when he'd seen a smile like that before, felt the warmth of her small hands around his own.

But the orange haired girl didn't grab his hands like before. Instead, she stood beside Kuroko, smile warm and eyes bright. And it annoyed him the faintest bit that it wasn't shining for him.

"I really like this team."

There was a chuckle and Kise turned, eyes narrowing slightly at Kagami's excited face. The red head grinned, glancing upwards. "What are you saying? I was gonna say that, Kuroko. And that sounded stupid, Shiro."

"I thought it sounded cool, Tiger~" Oroka sighed, slumping slightly at the red head's words, and Kise frowned.

_They have nicknames? Inucchi never did nicknames for anyone... She only called Kurokocchi by his first name!_

_I can't even say the last part of her name... _Kagami withheld a shudder at the meaning of Oroka's last name. _What an awful name._

_It feels nice to be Shiro instead of Inu... _Oroka smiled slightly, happy to hear the other half of her name instead. _I wish I had white hair like Hiro or Heishi..._

"I still have no sense of humor." Kuroko stated calmly. "I'm serious."

Kise glanced back between the three and smirked, recognizing the look of determination in all of their faces.

"I guess you two come in a package," Kise sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he offered the two a grin.

But the blonde would rather take a beating from his seniors than let Oroka slip from him again. Once had been bad enough, left behind with the thought that he'd never see her again.

_I'll show you Inucchi, just how strong I've become._

* * *

"Stuff like this is bad for my heart." Oroka sighed, patting her chest as she slumped back in the booth, leaning up against the window. "I thought drama was only for shows and books."

Oroka pressed the button on her phone and glanced to the time before resting her head against the cool tabletop. Maji burger was only slightly filled, leaving open space and an air of peacefulness tonight.

Kuroko had said he would meet her in a minute, having to go back home to help his grandmother with something. Not wanting to be left alone in her apartment, Oroka had gone ahead and decided to wait for a little bit.

Her phone began to vibrate and the ginger glanced over, expecting it to be Kuroko when she recognized the number on the screen.

She'd been wondering if she should delete it and she never did.

The name _Miya Shiroinu _flashed across the screen brightly as the phone continued to vibrate, echoing off the table. Oroka stared at it for a moment, her hands curling and uncurling in her lap as she contemplated what to do.

The phone rang once more before growing silent, and Oroka let out a sigh of relief, staring at it as if it would dare to come back alive again.

"_Did you speak to them yet?"_

"_I have."_

"_What did they say?"_

"_Not much. My mother started talking about how I had to make up school and get ready to head off somewhere. My father acted as if it never happened and stood up and said I was going to some school called Rakuzan."_

"_And then?"_

"_I told them I was going to Seirin."_

"_...Oroka."_

"_Ah, don't sweat it. I think my mother finally thinks I've gone off the deep end and my father is probably searching for ways to disown me. Which is fine, Hiro said he would legally adopt me if I needed it."_

"_Where will you stay?"_

"_I packed up my stuff. Hiro helped me set up an apartment and he knows the land lady so he paid me off ahead."_

"_You're welcome to stay at my place. Grandmother has gotten attached to you."_

"_Hahaha, I think she just likes that I eat the desserts she cooks."_

"_You don't have to go back there."_

"_...thanks, Tetsuya."_

"It sounded so simple then..." Oroka mused, fingers ghosting over the new band aids on her arms from tripping over some left behind sneakers. "Ah, I wish I had the life of a pet sometimes. Dogs must have it easy..."

"Hey, it's just you." Oroka blinked, glancing up to find Kagami gazing down at her warily. The orange haired girl grinned, patting the table.

"You forgot Tetsuya again, actually."

Kagami's eyes widened and he snapped his gaze back to the seats, only to realize there really _was _no Kuroko this time. The red head scowled, glaring at the girl who continued to grin, sipping on a melon soda. "What are you doing here?"

Oroka grinned happily. "Waiting for Tetsuya. I guess you're the same?"

"As if." Kagami plopped his tray down with a clatter and fell into the seat in front of her. Oroka beamed at the action, grinning brightly as Kagami's brow twitched and he started to unwrap a burger. "The only thing I can agree on with him is basketball."

Oroka glanced up in surprise at the familiar words, blinking owlishly at Kagami. The redhead's eyes narrowed and his cheeks dusted slightly under her stare. "Whuf?"

"You know, Tiger," Oroka's smile widened and she tilted her head, eyes shining, "I like you."

Kagami choked on the piece he was eating, cheeks flushing a bright red as he slapped his chest to dislodge the piece. Oroka laughed, grinning impishly as Kagami struggled for air, glaring at her in embarrassment. "Idiot! Who the hell says stuff like that out of nowhere?"

"But I meant it." Oroka stated simply, grin never faltering as her eyes softened slightly. "You're not bad."

"That means a lot." Kagami muttered sarcastically, looking away as he scratched the side of his face for a moment. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Tetsuya calls me a walking safety hazard!" Oroka proclaimed with a smile and Kagami blinked at her in disbelief as she continued to beam. "But I haven't heard weird yet."

_How can she be so damn happy? _Kagami's eye twitched and he sighed, starting to unwrap another burger. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Oroka looked over at him from the top of her soda, blinking curiously.

"Before... Kuroko mentioned something about a fight, right? Something obviously happened between you two and those guys—"

"Tiger," Kagami frowned, about to grumble about being interrupted when Oroka pointed towards him. "You didn't unwrap that one."

Frowning, Kagami glanced down to the burger in his hand and blinked, realizing the paper was still on, and he had bitten through it. His eyes grew wide and he choked, hitting his chest as he set down the burger. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You looked so serious about the question though!"

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Kagami muttered, eye twitching viciously as Oroka smiled in a ditzy manner, rubbing the back of her head with a laugh.

"I think I'm average in intelligence—but people do call me a fool." Her eyes flickered and Oroka gazed at the teen before her, gaze softening and smile warming slightly. _Tetsuya's putting his faith in you, so I will too. _"I wish the best of luck to you, Tiger."

"W-Whatever." Kagami bit into another burger, fully unraveled this time. But the redhead was slightly discontented; realizing that he still didn't get much out of the girl. _Weird._

"Here you are." The two glanced over as a woman smiled, setting down a vanilla shake. "Is that all?"

"Yup—thank you!" Oroka offered a smile and the waitress left. Kagami blinked at the shake as Oroka simply set it beside her and turned back to him.

"You two are pretty close." Kagami stated his thoughts aloud and Oroka blinked, glancing back to him with a small smile.

"I've known him for a long time." She looked thoughtful, tilting her head back as she hummed slightly. "We've been friends since childhood. Tetsuya's my best friend!"

_And... _"And Tetsuya thinks you have some potential, you know." Oroka added, and her mind flickered back to how Kise had so easily surpassed Kuroko's new light. "I trust Tetsuya with all my heart, and I think you have a shot." _You can help._

"I feel like I'm being used for something." Kagami narrowed his eyes at the girl and Oroka leaned back, a haughty look on her face.

"If Tetsuya thinks so, then you have my support." Nodding as if to confirm what she'd said, Oroka leaned forward, smiling brightly at Kagami and leaving the redhead at a pause for a moment. "I'll do all that I can to help you out, Tiger!"

_This girl... _Kagami's brows furrowed and he scrunched up his face slightly, not liking the thought of thinking so deeply into things. But he couldn't help the strange vibe he kept feeling around this girl, like there was _more. _And all this in depth thinking was starting to get too complicated for him.

"I wouldn't fall in love with her." Kuroko's monotone voice broke through, causing Kagami to jump and choke on his burger for the third time. Oroka perked up as Kuroko slid into the seat beside her, thanking her for the shake and settling in with the two.

"L-Love?" Kagami's cheeks were flushed as he stared incredulously at the blue haired boy. "Like hell! Where'd you get something like that?"

"You were staring so intently at her." Kuroko answered simply as he took a sip of his shake. "I guess I was wrong."

"I think Tiger isn't too bad," Oroka added in, using Kuroko as a prop she leaned against him, grinning brightly. "I like him already!"

Kagami blinked at the girl, frowning. "Oi, idiot, you're not getting it—"

"I like him already too." Kuroko interrupted, tipping his shake so Oroka could have a sip over his shoulder. "Right, Kagami-kun?"

The red head's brow twitched as he gazed at the two. His eyes narrowed slightly, sensing something off about this whole situation, but dear god he was tired of thinking to hard about things. Why couldn't it all be as simple as basketball?

"Because it's life, Kagami-kun."

"What the hell?"

"Oh, Tetsuya is doing his mind reading powers again!"

"It's especially easy on Kagami-kun."

"Tiger, I can teach you how to block Tetsuya! I've been with him so long it's easy!"

"But I've been with you so long that I know you well, Oroka."

"Ah! That's not fair, Tetsuya!"

"This makes no sense!"

* * *

"This place is huge," Hyuga let out an appreciative whistle, gazing around at Kaijo high. "You know when a school is dedicated to its athletics."

New, seemingly crisp buildings crowded the school, polished and new. The grass freshly cut, walk ways paved and without a crack as buildings and different departments arched over. There was an air of professionalism to the school, one Oroka new her father would have approved of compared to a place like Seirin.

"Tetsuya—we should go exploring later if we have a chance!" Oroka moved from place to place, admiring the school with childish eyes. "This place is huge! Of course Kise would go here..."

"That's a bad idea, Oroka." The team sweat dropped as Kuroko kept a firm grip on the edge of Oroka's white jacket, so that even though the girl was darting from left to right, she didn't get far. "You would get lost at a place like this."

"I'm not that bad!"

"You get lost on your way to school."

"It's a work in progress." Oroka muttered, and Kuroko sighed, glancing over to Kagami, whose eyes were bloodshot and seemingly peeled open.

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual."

"Shut up." Kagami glanced away, his eyes straining as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I got too excited."

"What are you, a kid going on a field trip?" Kuroko inquired, and Kagami whirled around.

"I don't want to hear that with her around!" Kagami snapped, pointing an accusing hand to the orange haired girl who, if not for Kuroko's makeshift leash, would have bounded off somewhere not to be seen again for awhile.

"Hey, guys!" Oroka twitched at the familiar voice, quickly sobering up and moving to stand beside Kuroko as Kise came to a halt before them, a bright grin on his face. "This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you."

"Hello." Riko greeted politely and Kagami strode forward.

"Kise—hey!" The red head was flatly ignored as Kise came up to Oroka and Kuroko, a bright smile on his face.

"Kurokocchi, Inucchi! Ever since you guys turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night!" Kise whined, rubbing at his eyes.

"Just show us the way!" Kagami muttered, brow twitching in annoyance.

"No girl has ever turned me down before!" Kise added, and Oroka laughed slightly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess there's a first—"

"I want to be all your firsts, Inucchi!" Kise wailed, lunging for the girl, but Oroka froze, blinking for a second before she expertly ducked the hug, retreating behind a silent Mitobe. Kise shot up from where he'd fallen, rubbing his now bruising face. "That was cruel, Inucchi! You haven't done that since middle school!"

"S-Sorry," Oroka grinned sheepishly, waving to the blonde from where she hid behind Mitobe. The silent giant glanced down to the girl and patted her head, turning back around and allowing her to use him as a shield.

"Could you stop being so sarcastic?" Oroka blinked at Kuroko's impassive tone and Kise stopped, a smirk touching his lips.

"I'm interested to know more about the guy who's making Kurokocchi say such things." Kise turned, walking over so that he passed by Kagami, meeting his gaze. "I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge."

Kagami's eyes narrowed and Kise smirked, tilting his head to the side, eyes like honey and gold glinting in the sunlight. "I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have."

Kagami's mouth curled upwards at the challenge. "Sounds good."

Kise's smirk didn't falter, but the male paused, as if contemplating something and then he added. "I'm a very selfish person too, so I don't like sharing things." Kagami frowned in confusion and Kise smiled brightly. "So whatever relationship you have with Inucchi is obviously inferior to our long-term friendship!"

"H-Hey..." Kagami blinked in disbelief as the blonde's aura seemed to grow as he smiled at the redhead. "I'm not—"

"Nicknames or not, we're obviously closer!" Kise finished, and his words left no room for argument, causing the team to blink at the display and causing a confused Kagami to blink, brows scrunching up at his words.

"He's like a clingy boyfriend..." Koganei muttered, and Kuroko nodded slightly, standing beside a pale Oroka, who was using the phantom player for support.

"Kise-kun gets very attached to those he's close too."

_This really is bad for my heart... _Oroka inwardly sobbed, legs shaking at the tempting thought to run off.

* * *

"This is it."

The large gym echoed with the squeaking of gym shoes on the floor. Shouts and the pounding of footsteps as players ran drills. Oroka let out an appreciative whistle as she tilted her head back, taking in the grand size of the gym and how finely kept it was.

_But... _Her eyes traveled down the green netting that separated the court into two smaller courts across it. The ginger slid her hands into her pockets, taking in the players running drills on one side; and the other group seemingly the ones they would be playing.

"We're playing on...half a court?" Riko inquired, a slight frown creasing between her brows. The group moved towards the middle, taking in the gym. "The other side's being used for practice?"

"Still pretty big..." Oroka bounced her foot slightly, a pout tilting at her lips._ Looks like they didn't think much..._

"You're here." The group glanced over to find an older man, rather large in size with flat hair falling above his eyes. "Welcome. I'm Coach Takeuchi." His eyes ran over the group. "Which one of you is the coach?"

"That's me." Riko spoke up, and Takeuchi blinked, eyes growing wide as he jutted a finger towards the auburn haired girl.

"You? You're not the manager?" Riko frowned and Takeuchi glanced over to Oroka. "Then who is she—you're point guard?"

Oroka twitched, grumbling slightly at the comment and Kuroko patted her head. Riko continued to smile, holding back a few choice words. "_She _is our errand gir—manager. I'm Coach Aida Riko. We look forward to playing you today!"

"Uh, yeah." Takeuchi rubbed the back of his neck, looking disinterested and Riko continued to smile, glancing over to the green netting that split the court.

"So... What is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like." Takeuchi sighed, frowning as if Riko wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. "We've only made arrangements for a simple game today."

"...arrangements?"

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the other guys sitting out."

"I see." Riko ground out, her grip on her bag tightening as Takeuchi set down his clipboard.

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time." Looking tired he glanced down to his roster and began to walk away. "Despite arrangements you'll be playing our regulars. Try not to let us triple your score."

Riko smiled, but her bag seemingly withered under the force of her grip, a ground out laugh leaving her lips as a dark aura surrounded her. Oroka's face was blank but she glanced over when she felt Kagami shift. Her eyes caught the angered look on his face and she felt her lips tilt upwards. "They think we suck. They're treating this like a sideshow to their practice."

"Ah, don't sweat it!" Oroka patted the taller male on the back, causing him to glance down to her as she grinned. "We're gonna get talked down all the time, so we'll just have to prove it on the court, right?"

Kagami blinked in surprise at the rather mature statement. "...Right."

"You seem to know how to deal with things like this." Hyuga observed, a pleased smile on his lips. "That's a good trait."

"You're wrong." Oroka stiffened as Kuroko held up her bag, shaking out the contents. The team watched as spray paint cans fell from the bag and hit the floor, rolling about. The group was silent as Oroka laughed; rubbing the back of her head, pony band aids wrapped around her fingers. "Oroka used to get into fights with people who talked bad about Teiko in middle school."

"I-It's not like I was going to use them..." Oroka muttered, glancing away as Kuroko gazed at her pointedly. "It was just a...precaution."

"Fool." Hyuga hit the orange haired girl on the head, but despite his frown, there was a glint in his eyes. "Don't worry about things like that when we ca prove them wrong once the game starts."

Oroka gazed at the floor, a smile turning upwards on her lips as she rubbed her head. "'Kay."

"What are you doing?" The group turned to where Kise stood; now donning his jersey as Takeuchi frowned. "I know we've got star players from all the middle schools, but you're on a whole different level."

"Wait—" Kise's eyes grew wide and he glanced back to them, face alarmed before he grinned, trying to persuade his coach. "Don't do that, Coach. Seriously, stop saying that."

"If I let you play it won't be a game anymore." Takeuchi turned away, his words final, and Kise glanced back to the Seirin team, being met with flat stares.

"Just listen to them..." Hyuga's eyes narrowed and Izuki scoffed.

"I haven't been this pissed in awhile."

"No, Oroka." Kuroko held the bag of spray paints out of the girl's reach and Oroka sighed, sliding her hands into her jacket pockets as she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Seriously, I'm sorry!" Kise apologized, brows furrowed as he glanced from face to face. "I'll be on bench. But if you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in."

Oroka frowned, slightly displeased with how the team was beating treated already, but Kise's smile curved into a smirk and she paused. "Besides, if you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll defeat the Generation of Miracles."

"Hey, show the Seirin guys the locker room!"

"It's alright," Kuroko brushed Oroka with his shoulder and the ginger haired girl grinned, turning around and walking out with the team as Kuroko's eyes met Kise's. "Please warm up. We don't have time to wait."

A wall appeared between as the team moved to the locker room. Oroka halted, a thoughtful look on her face and Kuroko paused, turning back. "Oroka?"

"I'll be right back." Jogging back towards the court Oroka added. "Don't wait up! I'll go grab you guys some drinks!"

Kuroko's eyes followed his friend until her back disappeared and a ghost of smile touched his lips as he turned, following everyone else.

Oroka glanced around the court and quickly found the familiar head of blonde. A strike of fear ran through her and she paused, tempted to head back with the team, but she felt something within her harden and Oroka nodded to herself, jogging over to the blonde. "Kise!"

The group around him paused and Kise turned, honey golden eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the orange haired girl. "Inucchi?"

"I have to ask you something—whoa!" Oroka let out a cry of surprise as she stumbled over her feet, landing with a loud _thud _against the polished floors. The ginger-orange haired girl let out a low whine and sat up, shuffling through her pockets for another band aid.

"I-Inucchi!" Kise was at the girl's side in a second, frantically fluttering about her. "I would've thought you grew out of this! You have to be careful—you're going to scar yourself!"

"Been there, done that." Oroka grinned, smoothing out a pony band aid over her cheek and another around her elbow. Her free hand reached up and tapped the pale scar curved around and partly through her eye, prominent against her skin. "Remember?"

"That's even worse! You can't get rid of scars!" Kise cried, offering a hand to the girl when Oroka simply stood, brushing off dust from her pants, "Inucchi~"

"Kise!" Oroka blinked as her hair whipped by, Kise's body slamming forward from the power of a kick, belonging to an older male with black hair, and eyes a slate gray. "Stop letting your fans onto the court, damn it! A game's about to start!"

"But Kasamatsu-senpai, Inucchi isn't a fan!" Kise rubbed his lower back, a pout on his lips as he turned to this Kasamatsu. "Inucchi's—"

"I'm his rival." Oroka smiled brightly, causing a previously enraged Kasamatsu to freeze. "It's nice to meet you Kasamatsu."

"That's cruel, Inucchi!" Kise launched himself forward, and Oroka let out a surprised breath of air as his arms encircled around her neck, latching onto her before she could dodge. "I would never consider you my rival! You're much more than that! We have history after all—"

"For today," Oroka nodded her head firmly, ducking out of Kise's grip and grinning. "We're rivals."

"I-Inucchi~" Kise reached a shaky hand towards the girl, a look of despair on his face. "Don't talk like that—"

"Stop whining already!" Oroka blinked once more in surprise as Kise hunched over from Kasamatsu's punch. The dark haired male glared hard at the blonde, fist curled threateningly. "I'll hit you if you keep it up!"

"But you already hit me..."

"So you're Kise's teammate..." Oroka mumbled, and pale blue eyes flickered between the two, her mouth opening slightly before she let a smile touch her lips and her eyes softened. _That's right... Everyone has their own team now. _"Thanks for taking care of Kise. Even though we're rivals, he's a very important person to me."

"O-Oh. Y-Y-Yeah." Kasamatsu's cheeks turned a bright red and the captain stared hard at the warm smile Oroka offered him and cursed under his breath, rubbing the back of his head. "D-Don't mention it."

Oroka's brows furrowed and she paused, sliding a step closer. Kasamatsu froze, breath hitching in his throat at the sudden proximity between the two. The normally sturdy captain felt his knees shake and his heart was pounding wildly in his chest as Oroka leaned closer, pale blue eyes never leaving his. _W-Why is she so close? The smell... melons? Ah, wait! Never mind! Why is she—_

"You seem like a good person, Kasamatsu." Oroka grinned before the male, rocking back onto her heels and beaming. "I like you!"

"L-L-L-Like?" Kasamatsu's face flushed hard as he took a step back to distance himself away from the girl. "Who says s-something like that out of n-nowhere?"

"No!" Oroka blinked as Kise shot between the two, a distressed look on his face as he looked at Oroka in shock. "Inucchi! You can't just say that to anyone! Well, its okay if you say it to me, but you can't toss those words lightly!"

"Eh? It should be fine, right?" Oroka frowned, tilting her head in confusion at the blonde. "Tiger thinks so too..."

_That guy? _Kise frowned, feeling annoyance seep into him at the thought of the red haired male. "Forget about that!" _Or him. _"What brings you here Inucchi? Ah! Could it be you want to wish me good luck—"

"No, no, no." Oroka laughed lightly, waving the notion away and Kise faltered, a look of sadness coming over his features. "I came to ask you a favor."

"Favor?" Kise blinked in curiosity and beside him Kasamatsu was hitting his chest, sucking in deep breaths and attempting to recover from the sudden encounter with the opposite sex. "Whatever you'd like, Inucchi."

"A cute girl!" Oroka jumped, turning her head in surprise at the appearance of a new person. The dark haired male ran his eyes over her once and smiled charmingly, slipping Oroka's hands into one of his. "My name is Yoshitaka Moriyama, but you can call me whatever you'd like."

"Okay, but I don't really know you—"

"I shall play this game for you, cutie." Moriyama winked at the girl and Oroka blinked. "And if you'd like, many more—"

"Oh, that's alright." Oroka picked her hand from his and smoothly slid them into the safety of her jacket pockets. "Tetsuya already does that for me!"

Moriyama flinched, a downtrodden expression appearing on his face as he turned around. But the look of despair quickly became troubled and he frowned, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Someone who beats me at finding girls first? Who on earth..."

"Hey." Oroka glanced back to Kasamatsu, whose face had turned from a deep red to a light pink, and the captain coughed into his hand. "What's your name?"

"Oroka Shiroinu." Kasamatsu frowned suddenly, a thoughtful look crossing his features at her name. _Shiroinu sounds familiar somehow... _"And you're Kasamatsu."

"Y-Yukio Kasamatsu." Kasamatsu withheld a stutter to his best and shoveled back all the unnecessary worries. "What did you want again—"

"She was talking to me..." Kise murmured sadly, a look of depression clouding over his face. "What can I do for you, Inucchi?"

"I want a deal," Golden eyes glanced up at the request and Oroka smiled, and Kise paused at the shine her eyes held, "on today's game."

Kise blinked in curiosity, Moriyama glancing between the two, trying to figure out their relationship, and Kasamatsu's eyes narrowed slightly, a thoughtful look crossing his features. Oroka slid her hands into her pockets and rocked back on her heels.

"If we win today's practice match, you have to do me a favor." Oroka proposed, and Kise blinked once more, staring at the girl in surprise. "Deal?"

"A favor?" Kise echoed, looking surprised that the girl would make a bet on a game. _What kind of favor could it be? _"Alright then."

Oroka perked up, glad that it was working out so far. But before she could bid farewell and head off, a firm hand encircled hers and pale blue eyes turned upwards, Oroka's gaze widening slightly as Kise leaned forward, face a few inches from her own.

"Then Inucchi..." A smirk pulled at his lips and his eyes shone, excluding an air of confidence that made Oroka want to frown. But something told her she should be more focused on the fact that Kise's face was startlingly close.

_Then again, it's just Kise. _Oroka shook her head, shaking off any other thoughts.

"If _I _win the match today, you'll come join my school!" Oroka blinked, still smiling as she stared at Kise in surprise.

"Huh?"

"It sounds like a fair deal," Kise smirked, eyes glittering behind blonde bangs. "If you win, I'll do the favor you asked, if I win, you join me here at Kaijo. Fair enough?"

"Come...here?" Oroka echoed, blinking with wide eyes at the idea of leaving Seirin, of leaving Kuroko.

"That's right!" Kise grinned, looking excited by the prospect. "You'll love it here! And you can easily join the basketball club as our manager—"

"Idiot!" Kise hunched over from Kasamatsu's kick. "Don't decide things like that for yourself!"

"I wouldn't mind having a cute manager..." Moriyama trailed off, looking away thoughtful at such a wonderful idea, and Oroka gazed at the floor.

_I would never want to leave Kuroko. And I really like this team..._

"_You're not a coward."_

"Alright then."

Kise looked up in surprise from where Kasamatsu had him in a choke hold, eyes growing wide as a huge grin split across his face. Oroka grinned back at the blonde. "It's a deal."

"Inucchi, you must really want to come then!" Kise proclaimed happily, and Oroka blinked as he stood abruptly, grinning hugely. "Transferring will be easy since the school year just started, and I'll gladly catch you up with our team—"

"Actually, you should leave that spot open for someone else." Kise stopped, blinking at Oroka in surprise as the girl smiled almost sheepishly. "I like being Seirin's errand girl, and I like the team a lot! Besides, I would never leave Tetsuya."

Kise's brows furrowed in confusion as he smiled at the girl. "Then why would you bet something like that—"

"We won't lose." Oroka's smile was genuine, but her eyes shone hard with determination, something that had Kise frowning in surprise at as the girl's smile turned into an almost feral grin. "I have faith in my teammates."

"_You can do it, Kise! I have faith in you!" _Kise fingers twitched, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as Oroka's eyes shone brightly for a different team. Beside him, Kasamatsu's lips had formed a frown as the captain recognized the fact that this girl was saying his team was going to lose today.

"Inucchi! You're so cute!" The orange haired girl ducked, watching Kise sail past her and hit the floor. "That was cruel..."

_When did you get... _Kise stood up, narrowing his eyes at the girl he grinned. "Let's see if I even get off bench then, Inucchi."

_So serious?_

"Don't get to comfortable!" Oroka's lopsided grin paused and she blinked, turning her head around and spotting Kuroko across the court. Kise blinked in surprise, not having even heard or seen the blue haired male call her name. "Bye then, Kise."

Oroka nodded towards Moriyama and flashed Kasamatsu, causing the previously thoughtful male to blush as she trotted off, waving over her shoulder. "I'd wish you good luck, but we're rivals today!"

Oroka's foot stepped on her other and she let out a surprised yelp as she surged forward, slamming into the floor.

"I-Inucchi!"

"H-Hey! Are you alright?"

_So much for being cool._

* * *

"Start!"

Oroka winced when Kasamatsu took the ball, the game staring from their lead first. She felt Riko stiffen beside her, but when she caught a flash of blue a smile touched her lips.

Kasamatsu held up a finger to signal their play, but before he could react, the ball was swiped from his hands and Kuroko was tearing down the court. She caught the looks of surprise and Kasamatsu was quick though, running ahead and catching up to Kuroko with ease.

But the ball was passed from Kuroko to Kagami, and Oroka settled back on her heels as the red head took off, slamming the ball through the hoop in a hard dunk.

_Crack!_

"Wow..." Oroka blinked in surprise at the hoop in Kagami's hand.

"All right!" The red head cried, but Kagami's eyes grew wide as he realized he'd ripped the hoop clean off the board. "W-Whoa!"

"What? He destroyed the hoop!"

"I don't believe it!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm sorry!" Riko bowed deeply to Takeuchi and Oroka slid her hands into her pockets, bowing her head slightly.

"Our bad~"

"I'm sorry." Kuroko and Kagami appeared and Kuroko dipped his head in a bow as well. "We broke your hoop."

Lifting his head up, deep blue eyes met Takeuchi's and Kuroko blinked. "Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?"

Takeuchi's brow twitched and he grit his teeth, standing up and signaling to the other players to begin exiting the court. Oroka's lips tilted upwards in a smile and she turned on her heel, grinning at the red head. "Not bad, Tiger!"

"It was bigger than I thought..." Kagami wondered aloud, flexing his hands as if he were still holding the hoop.

"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?" Kuroko murmured, and Kagami whirled around, eyes wide at the phantom player.

"Huh? We have to pay for that?"

"Let the game resume!" Oroka blinked at the call and turned to Kuroko and Kagami, holding both her fists out.

"Good luck, guys!" The ginger haired girl grinned and a ghost of a smile touched Kuroko's lips as he bumped on fist with the girl. Kagami frowned and gruffly hit his fists to hers as well, and Oroka retreated back to the bench with Riko as Kaijo's team returned to the court, a familiar blonde stepping out as well.

"Amazing..." Oroka glanced over to where Riko sat, her eyes wide with admiration as they soared over Kise's form. "Seeing him again, I can tell that he really is a monster..."

_There's four more... _Oroka's smile twitched and she laughed slightly, hoping for the best.

"Oh, Inu-chan," Riko blinked, glancing over to the girl. "Do me a favor and write down these numbers—we'll have to send the money over for a replacement hoop."

"Me?" Oroka blinked in surprise, ruffling through her bag for a pen and scribbling the numbers Riko handed to her down on her hand. "Why?"

"Well, since you're our errand girl/manager, you'll be doing the odd jobs and paperwork business I don't have to worry about." Riko explained, scribbling down a few notes she handed them to the stunned ginger. "I'll get the money from the funds, when you get the chance just bring the check over and we'll be fine. There may be a few papers to sign out too..."

"R-Right..." Oroka stuffed the papers into her pockets and let out a sigh, plopping down onto the ground next to the bench. _Of course it wouldn't just be getting drinks and snacks..._

"Kyaa! Kise-kun!"

"He's so hot!"

"Kyaa!"

Riko and Oroka blinked, glancing over to the horde of girl's loitering by the doors and railings as they cheered for Kise. Oroka laughed lightly, remembering how it had been back at Teiko as well. _Not surprising, right?_

The whistle sounded and the game took off, feet pounding across the floor as Kaijo quickly took hold of the ball once more. Oroka's eyes followed the speedy play in surprise, and she blinked as Kise soared upwards, hand slamming down into the hoop and scoring an identical dunk for his team.

Cheers erupted for the blonde and Oroka frowned slightly, watching the hoop bounce and shake from the impact. _That had a lot more power than Tiger's... Kise really has gotten good._

"Inucchi!" The orange haired girl glanced up to find Kise rubbing his back from where Kasamatsu had kicked him. "Did you see that? Did you?"

Oroka blinked before grinning sheepishly, tilting her head to the side. "My bad, hahaha. I was looking at something else!"

"I-Inucchi~"

The ball was in play again, pale blue eyes following Hyuga's dribble until he passed the ball. Her eyes barely caught Kuroko's fluid movement and the ball was soaring across the court and into Kagami's hands, where the red head brought it in for another dunk.

And the game soon kicked off. Oroka watched the ball move back and forth, score to score already hitting the net before she realized it. The ginger let out a low whistle, tracking the high paced play and raising her brows up in surprise. "Ah, they're going about this pretty hard~"

"It's only been a few minutes in already..." Riko mumbled, her eyes wide with disbelief at the play before her. "How can..."

Oroka would've voiced her surprise as well, if not for the fact that she'd seen such intense play far too many times before. Once the Generation of Miracles had truly begun to kick off, the hard plays and amazing shots were natural to the games.

_But then they went wrong, didn't they?_

Her eyes latched onto Kagami as the red head moved in for a fade away. Oroka's lips twitched and she bit her bottom lip as she watched Kise leap up, hand stopping the shot as the quickly turned the game around and used the same move to make their own shot. Her eyes strayed back to the scoreboard and she winced, seeing that the time was only a little more than five minutes in.

_At this rate, it'll be hard for Tetsuya... _Riko suddenly stood up and Oroka smiled, realizing that she must realized it as well. The female coach swung by the scorekeepers and the familiar buzz was heard, signaling a time out.

"Here you go!" Oroka grinned, tossing over waters and sports drinks to the players as they took a seat on the bench, taking deep breaths and toweling themselves off. _They're playing so hard already... _"Good job so far, guys!"

"Thanks." Hyuga managed, tipping the water bottle to his lips and Oroka moved over to stand beside Kuroko as she handed him a towel.

Oroka's ears twitched at the shouting that came from the other side of the court, but pale blue eyes met ocean blue ones and Oroka smiled. "Doin' good, Tetsuya."

"Thank you." Kuroko gratefully took the towel, patting his face as he gazed at the ginger. "You talked with Kise-kun."

Oroka paused and then grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, I just wanted to see him face to face for a moment... I guess I'm kind of glad we met him first instead of the others. Meeting someone like Akashi right now would've sent me running..."

Kuroko remained silent and Oroka gazed at his shoes, folding her arms over her knees as she blinked. "I kinda felt sad for a moment, because it didn't seem like he changed much, you know? But I guess they all really..."

A soft hand patted her hair gently and Oroka glanced back up to Kuroko, who offered her a ghost of a smile. "Then we'll just have to make him see."

Oroka's eyes flashed and she grinned crookedly. "I have faith in you guys, you know. Besides, I don't really want to lose my bet with Kise."

Kuroko blinked, a look of faint surprise on his face. "Bet?"

"Kagami himself isn't enough to beat Kise." The two turned, glancing to the board Riko had laid out with miniature pieces for the players. "Perhaps we need another guy on him..."

"Let me stay on him!" Kagami exclaimed, and the red head faltered, face scrunching up. "Please."

"Please?"

"There is a way." Kuroko spoke up, and the group glanced over to the normally silent player. Oroka caught the look in his eye and grinned, rocking back on her heels. "They have a weakness."

"A weakness?" Riko's eyes widened in surprise and Hyuga turned to the blue haired boy in disbelief.

"Then you should have told us sooner—"

"No, to be honest, it's not much of a weakness." Kuroko glanced to the court. "Either way, I'm sorry. There's another problem though, because of the unexpectedly high-paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off."

Riko's eyes widened in surprise and the team stiffened. Oroka winced, familiar with the downfall to Kuroko's exceptional ability.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Riko exclaimed, and Oroka's eyes grew wide as she locked Kuroko in a choke hold.

"I'm sorry, but you never asked..."

"Do you only speak when spoken too?" Riko lectured, and Oroka moved about them, waving her hands to try and coax the coach off of her friend.

"I knew too, we should've mentioned it sooner—ow!" Oroka rubbed her head, frowning as Hyuga dusted his hands off.

"Your time out's up!"

"Ah! All I got to do was hit Kuroko-kun!"

Oroka noted Riko's worried look and the coach turned to the team, switching the defense to zone. The ginger glanced back to Kuroko and punched him lightly in the leg. "Slow down a bit, speedy."

Kuroko frowned, placing the towel on the bench. But the pale haired boy blinked suddenly, turning back to Oroka. "Oroka, what was the deal you made with Kise?"

"Hmm?" Oroka blinked in recognition. "Oh, I said that if we won he had to do me a favor."

"...And if they won?"

"I'd transfer to Kaijo."

Kuroko stared blankly at his friend for a moment before standing. "I'm headed off now."

"'Kay." Oroka waved to Kuroko as he headed back onto the court. "Do your best!"

"Kagami-kun." The red head blinked, glancing down to Kuroko, who was fixing the bands on his wrists.

"What?"

"We absolutely must win this game." Kuroko stated simply, face impassive but his bands fell into place with a snap, and Kagami blinked warily at the strange seriousness the blue haired male seemed to emit.

"W-What are you talking about? I already know that!"

"That's good."

* * *

_The gap's getting bigger. _Oroka idly ran her fingers over the band aids on her hands, watching the two teams battle it out back and forth, Kaijo in the lead. _Tetsuya can't play as hard... They'll take over if something doesn't pick up..._

"This doesn't look good." Riko murmured, and she winced when Moriyama managed to steal the ball from Kuroko, signaling that his misdirection was waning. "What to do..."

"I think you're doing a great job so far, Riko." The brunette blinked, glancing over to Oroka in surprise as the ginger grinned. "I could never be a coach like you!"

_C-Cute! _Riko's felt her heart go out to the girl but she quickly shook it off. _No time for that right now! I can cuddle her later—ah, but she's just like a puppy—focus Riko!_

The ball landed in Kagami's hands and Oroka perked up, but before the red head could make a shot, Kise's hand was in the air, blocking. Oroka's shoulders slumped as the blonde took hold of the ball, but she caught Kagami quickly catch up behind him and she grinned, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"You can do it, Tiger!" Oroka cheered, not catching Kise's shoulders suddenly stiffen. "Catch up, Kagami!"

Kise's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, the ball slipping from his dribble ever so slightly before he thundered down the court, slamming the orange sphere through the hoop with a powerful slam. Oroka winced at the thud, but Kagami gazed at the blonde thoughtfully, glancing from him to Oroka.

Oroka paused when the buzzer sounded and Kise approached Kagami. A frown tilted her lips when she watched them speak, an interaction she couldn't hear taking place, but it did seem rather heated. But that was until Kagami placed his hands on his hips, a sudden laugh shaking his shoulders and echoing throughout the gym.

Oroka blinked at the clear laughter and Kagami smirked, eyes alight. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy. It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me."

_What were they talking about? _Oroka tilted her head to the side and Kagami's smirk widened, and it seemed a few more words were spoken before she picked up on the last phrase.

"It's better if I can't win!"

Oroka paused, mouth opening slightly at the words before a grin touched her lips and her eyes shone brightly at Kagami. _You didn't make a mistake with this one, Tetsuya._

"Don't you think it's a little too early to say that you've won?" Kagami inquired, strolling past Kise, and Oroka blinked when he came close to the side lines. "Besides, thanks to you, now I know your weakness."

Kise turned in surprise and Oroka blinked once more. _There's an actual weakness to pin point?_

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say it yourself." Kagami started. "With one look? What if you don't see it? Against a guy who's already invisible, it's impossible. No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style. In other words..."

Oroka jumped when a hand gripped Kuroko's head, and a finger pointed her way. "These guys are your weaknesses!"

Kise blinked, looking confused and slightly startled as Kagami smirked triumphantly. Oroka meanwhile furrowed her brows in confusion, wondering if Kagami was just pointing at the wrong person.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko muttered, and Kise's eyes narrowed when they glanced to Oroka and back to Kagami.

"What does Inucchi have to do with this?"

"It's a bit dirty," Kagami admitted, but his grin never faltered as he turned back to the girl. "Shiro! Cheer for _me_ as loud as you can, alright?"

Kise stiffened, a glower making itself present on his face as Kagami grinned. Oroka blinked before shrugging. "M'kay."

_With this... _Kagami smirked. _We'll definitely win!_

_That's dirty to bring Inucchi into this. _Kise's fingers flexed, tempting to curl into fists. _Who does he think he is? Telling her what to do..._

_Whatever the case, we must win. _Kuroko thought silently, recalling Oroka's deal with Kise.

_I kind of just want a nap now... _Oroka cried inwardly, clapping her hands as the game began to go back into motion. _This tension isn't good for my heart..._

And the turnaround for the game began.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter came out longer than I thought. :D**

**Hahaha, I honestly really like Kasamatsu's character, though I find it a bit hard to write him out with his awkwardness around girl's while trying to keep him cool and level-headed-ish. But nonetheless, still fun.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and all your favorites and follows! You guys are way too good for me, hahaha. Thank you for enjoying the story so far!**

**And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
